Trinity of the Undertaker
by Blackstar1979
Summary: National Internal Affairs Double Agent Mark Callaway has been sent to the Midwest to solve a case involving a corrupt police officer. He now risks family, business, and termination. In more than he ever bargained for. Will the line of callaway continue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven in the morning on a rainy day Officer Jamal Taylor, a tall thin black male with brown hair and hazel eyes, enters his Victorian style home. A book is thrown at his head he ducks the book and screams "what's your problem Mandy" at his wife a light skinned black female with shoulder length braids, dressed in a tank top and low slung jeans that hung low off her small framed body.

"You, I can't take this anymore J, you didn't call and now you just show up like nothing happened. I saw the news they said that darn building caught fire I thought you were…" Amanda Taylor stopped her eyes watering she understood that her husband had a dangerous job but she could not bear to think how she would feel if he didn't come home."

Jamal walks to his wife, holds her first at arms length and then embraces her. "I'm sorry but everything happened so fast." He spoke into the top of her head. Look at me. She complies looking up into the hazel pools of his eyes. "I'm never going to not call again ok I didn't mean to scare you. I'm glad you don't have that great of aim or I'd be on the floor right now. No more books." Amanda was starting to calm down Jamal's voice was so rich and deep it could soothe her mood most of the time.

A young, brown eyed, light skinned girl with long dark hair to the middle of her back ran down the stairs. "Daddy, daddy where you been?"

Before Jamal could answer a knock sounded at the door. "Hold that thought" Jamal said as he disengaged himself from the hug he shared with his wife, turning toward the door. He waved Amanda and the young girl away from the door as he went to open it. "Hey Dan, come on in."

At the door stood his partner Dan Rodriguez a tall older man of Latin decent with light blue eyes that seemed whiter the older he got and dark brown hair with blonde streaks in front, Dan was six foot three, his build slim but one could tell he worked out he was buff but not big. "Hey man "I just came to ask you did you see Timothy set the fire. If so, you're the man I need to help me. Captain Ferrelli said she sent you home after you were checked out. You okay man?"

"Yeah I was one of the first ones out; man I needed air fresh air. I heard that Mike didn't make it out. The building must've been imploding or something fire don't spread that quickly."

"Yeah man I hear ya. You didn't see Timothy though man."

"I saw him, I gave chase but he must have disappeared. I hope we catch him quick before IA gets wind of this crap."

"I know but since you saw him, you would be the only one that could identify him. Meet me at The Bistro on fourth at around noon. I got a plan."

"Oh boy, four words I can live with out you saying for a while. I'm scared to ask but I must what's your plan?"

"Don't worry bout it this Danny-boy got your back. Seeya then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good, deal" Dan walks out of the foyer and runs to his car.

Amanda comes up behind Jamal "he runs fast for an old guy. I mean how old is he like forty-five. That dark hair tint ain't foolin anybody."

Jamal looks at his wife and then down at his five year old daughter. "Be nice Mommy, Starlet is right behind you and kids are like sponges."

"Mommy, do I really look like a sponge." Young starlet asks spinning around arms out head held back looking up at her parents as they go past as she spins.

"No dear, daddy is just talking." Amanda says stopping the child from spinning before she falls. Go get your books it almost time for school."

"Only for a hug" Starlet says holding her little arms out towards her parents. Jamal and Amanda both hug their child. Jamal then pats Starlet on the head and tells her he will be taking her to school today. Amanda offers saying she is heading that way anyway. Jamal stares at his wife and insists on taking Starlet. Starlet takes her most mommy pose and flips her hair to the side imitating her mother's usual tone the best that a young child can. "Now children don't scribble"

"No dear not scribble the word is squabble and we're not squabbling just talking. Now go on up and get you books for school." Starlet runs up the stars. Jamal yells up after her "Star, no running in the house."

Minutes later Starlet walks back down the stairs her book bag hanging off one arm pulling her favorite pink shirt off her shoulder. Amanda adjusts her clothing and father and daughter both exit the house.

As Jamal is backing out of the driveway a man walks into his path from behind a bush. Jamal hits the breaks just in time not to run over the man. The man stands in silence for a time then walks away. "Idiot" Jamal mutters under his breath. Jamal pulls out onto the street whips the car to the left and accelerates past the man.


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee TIme

**Chapter**** 2 Coffee Time**

Noon Jamal walks into the Bistro on fourth it took him just minutes to be seated at a table in the back.

Dan comes to the table with a scowl on his face. As he sits down he whispers "we got new IA to deal with."

"Hey we did what we should have how they can have a problem with that? You worry too much. Besides its Internal Affairs their just cops that are too old to do our job anymore. You said that yourself."

Dan leans across the table whispering. "Keep your voice down. Don't say anything "I say" out loud again or at least until this thing with Price blows over. Ferrelli has been getting a lot of heat from our new "innovative" Commissioner. She has in brought NIA."

"Is that even a department?" Jamal asks not remembering hearing of a NIA.

"Yeah it's a department that has to be approved for each state. There are 22 states that have accepted the idea of a National Internal Affairs. I think the ides was a bust when they thought of it and I voted against it but I guess it's up to our new Mayor appointed Commissioner."

"Well anyways we did the right thing. So we have nothing to worry about." Jamal says smiling at his worry-wart older partner.

Dan sinks into his chair and is looking around. "Damn I thought I lost him."

Jamal looks around bends over the table and says "lost who?"

Dan sat up and then got to his feet "I'm outta here I won't be stalked by the government. You need to stay from me for a while that's all I came to tell you."

"We're partners how the heck am I going to stay away from you. Face it buddy you need me."

Dan's jaw clenched as he grabbed Jamal by the shirt collar. I don't need any punk kid rookie slowing me down I'm warning you kid stay away from me or I'll..."

"You'll let him go" A man says from over Dan's shoulder.

Dan releases Jamal and turns around "Look pal…" Dan is face to mid chest he looks up. "I don't want any trouble buddy. I'm leaving. What are you, the Bistro's new muscle man?" Dan says looking up meeting the man's icy green eyes and stepping back.

Jamal had never seen a guy that could punk Dan so easily until now. The guy was at least 7ft tall. He had tattoos on his arms and he spoke with a southern drawl. His hair was slightly below shoulder-length its color a mixture of red and brown. He was about late 30s early 40s.

Jamal had learned to notice describing features in the academy. The academy said, to mentally note the facts of the person's appearance and things not easily changed. Well the thing that really stuck out was the guy's height. Looking around the room the guy was almost a foot taller than everyone else in the place.

"I'm your worst nightmare boy. You gotta a meeting don't be late. I'll see ya later."

Jamal had had enough of this guy intimidating his friend. "Ok dude he's a cop I think you need to be moving along it's not wise to threaten a police office." Jamal says to the big man looking him straight in the eye.

"Its no threat, here wouldn't won't you to be late" The guy gives Dan his card. Dan tucks it in his pocket.

"I-I'll see you later kid" he says to his young partner. "Excuse me" Dan says as he moves around the man and rushes out of the Bistro.

Jamal stood dumbfounded for a minute then asked the big man that still stood in front of him "Hey who are you?"

"I'm the man with questions. Who are you?"

"I'm officer Jamal Not playing with yo ass Taylor"

"Rookie I'm willing to bet you have no idea who I am because if you did you'd be more respectful. You may not like me but you will respect me. Now I have a meeting with your partner. You've caught my attention don't leave town, take this" the man gives Jamal his card and leaves.

Jamal looks down on the card, his breath catches in his throat. The card has a gold colored police star in the middle and the words National Internal Affairs in big black block letters Detective Markus Callaway Texas branch. Jamal was numb. He silently walks over to the bar and though it's only half past noon he orders two shots of bourbon and downs the drink in one swallow.

Jamal returns home no body is home he goes to the mini bar and drinks a glass of vodka. He knew he should not drink but he was nervous he'd worked hard to keep his problem under control but with this Callaway guy snooping around and asking questions his drinking problem would come out. He'd missed Price setting fire to that building last night he'd had a few bottles in his canister for coffee. He'd passed out during the stakeout and didn't wake until the smoke had started to get at him.

He caused Mike to get killed Jamal didn't need a partner of any kind right now anyway. All he got partners was hurt or killed. He'd hurt Dan it was just a matter of time. "Shit I don't need this not now not now" Jamal screams as he throws the glass across the room. It shatters into millions of green shards of glass. Jamal puts both his hands on the bar and pushes downward so hard the bar tips and quickly leans back to it's upright position, sloshing the drinks around in their glass bottles.

Jamal walks down stairs to his weight room and passes out. In the corner of the room sits Amanda she is tied up and gagged. From the shadows of the stairs a tall blonde man walks into the light. He smiles at Amanda "he's done my job for me he has. Say goodnight Sweet prince"

He grabs a handful of Jamal's hair pulling his head up and slamming it on the ground repeatedly until Jamal moans in pain and is his head is bleeding. "Dear sweet rookie, don't you ever think you can catch me up or I'll kill you and your family. Just so you know I'm serious I'm taking you daughter I will put her in hiding When NIA leaves I'll release her but until then she's is my guest." The man slams Jamal's head to the ground once more.

He walks over to Amanda who is fighting to get free. "You are a fighter I see. Be grateful I don't kill you and make it look like a double suicide. Your daughter never made it to her class the nurse took her home. You'll remind your hubby that the name Strut is never to come from his lips if he wishes his little family to live." Strut says waving a hand at Jamal as if he were nothing. "Don't push me lady now calm down"

Amanda releases her left hand and swings on Strut hitting him square in the face. He returns the blow and knocks her out of the chair. Strut kneels down and ties her arms to her legs hog tying her. He then pulls a knife. Sliding it under her chin he nicks her on the cheek. She flinches her anger has evaporated into fear. "Remember this moment dear princess the next time you touch me you will die." He rips off her taped on gag. She is prepared to scream Strut trades his knife for his gun he points it at her. "Don't" is all he says.

Strut gets to his feet walks over to Jamal and kicks him in the chest then in the head. He watches Amanda ready to shoot her the moment she makes a sound silent tears stream from her eyes but no sound is made.


	3. An interview

**Chapter**** 3 An interview **

At the police station Dan Rodriguez sits kicking his foot in interrogation room A. Mark walked in he needed information and this guy knew the guy he was after.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point. Caption Josh L Strut You know him?"

"Yeah I mean he's do to replace our caption he the caption of detectives right now down in Metro. Is he in some kind of trouble or something?"

"Why would you ask that?" Mark asked answering a question with a question.

"You guys aren't exactly the run of the mill IA. I mean you live in Texas I heard they don't play nice there." Dan says with a half smile.

"Well I know you guys don't play by the rules up here. Now back to Strut. He's never available for an interview. Why do you think that is? Has he something to hide?"

Dan shifts in his chair "As far as Josh never being available for an interview. He's a very busy man. I don't think I'm the right person to ask if he has something to hide. I only partnered with him for a few weeks. Jamal is his past right hand man. You might want to ask him."

There is a knocking on the two way mirror. Though Mark can not see through the glass he knows who has come to check on the interview. "That'll be my super." Mark gets to his feet and Dan stands also.

A tall woman of about 32 years of age with blonde hair twisted into a tight bun that almost looks painful walks into the room. "Callaway this interview is over" her tone icy as she looks at Dan "You are dismissed officer."

Mark sighs and leans against the mirror knowing this woman had something against him. As for why he had no clue. "Problem" he says crossing his arm over his chest.

"Detective I brought you out here to do your job and I am not satisfied. Last night in that house your witnesses were dropping like flies. Some have quit one is dead. These do not help us at all." She says handing him some papers. It's a police press release.

"What the hell?" Mark says as he reads and rereads the release.

"Detective your name has surfaced and not in a good light. Strut is suing you for harassment."

Mark hated the way she said Detective when talking with him or at him for the most part. She said it with venom in her tone. "I can read ma'am." He was also irritated that every time she crossed his path she treated him not as her employee but as a nitwit. She did things like read his written reports to him and it was getting tired fast.

"I'm sure you can" she says with patronizing tone and false smile locked on her face. "I just didn't want you to get bogged down in reading it.

"Bogged down eh?" Mark counts the lines of text going down. "One, two, three, wow three lines of text are really a lot. Can I ask you a question off the record of course?"

"You certainly can with in reason of course." She stiffly shifts her weight standing up board straight and stares just above his head.

Mark ticks things off on his fingers. "One, you are the most stressed woman I have ever seen and I have seen some stressed women. Second, you act like I just jumped out the yahoo's nest. Third I want to set the record straight you didn't bring me nowhere the state of Texas and the NIA shifted me here through your boss Andrew Hudson working with my schedule. Last but surely not least, what's your dilemma with me? You say my name or my title like it's bringing a tear to you eye and lump to your throat.

Her eyes widen then narrow even further "Well, since we are off the record. I don't believe a word of you fucking resume and that period you spent in the Texas Rangers before you started "wrestling" is what got you here. Why you were even considered is beyond me. You are in the public eye way too much for this job everybody knows you're coming. I have nothing more to say on that matter." She waves a dismissive hand towards the door. As Mark walks past her she opens the door for him to leave. Mark shakes his head as he crosses the threshold. He turns around she raises her gaze to his and slowly says. "If you don't approve of how things are run in my branch then by all means GO HOME!" She slams the door in his face.

A short young man with straight blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes walks over to Mark. "You have waked up the ice queen." He smirks at his own joke. "Well to add to your day of pleasure here." The man hands Mark a white envelope.

Mark open said envelope and it reads. From the head commander and chief of the region 4 IL and IN branch.

Dear Detective Callaway.

You are to meet with your main chief at headquarters once you enter relinquish all weaponry and check in. Your meeting will consist of a change in your rotation. Note the meeting is locked for 2:30pm do not be late. This meeting is mandatory failure to attend can affect your future employment with NIA.

The young man has not left Mark's side "So did the ice Queen fire you?" Mark just looks at him. "Hey I was just asking."

"Its Tim right?" the shorter man shakes his head his long blonde hair bobbing around like a little kid.

"I'm Timothy Price, I work regional NIA and as an insider with the Chicago PD. I'm going for head of the homicide department Midnights are starting to catch up with me. You need a ride?"

"No" was all that Mark said as he left. He'd seen this guy before. Mark half closes his eyes trying to see in is his mind's eye why the name Timothy Price stuck out in his head as someone to remember. Then it hit him he'd heard that one of the NIA was dirty. Mark slowly turned around to see Timothy smiling up at him. "You're either bold or stupid."

Timothy looks away from Mark and backs up a step. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mark grabs for Timothy's shirt but Tim moves away and sprints off behind a warehouse. Mark is torn he can go to his meeting or he can bring down the enemy. With his mind made up Mark runs in the direction that Tim ran. As Mark rounds the corner he comes upon a thin dark-haired Asian woman that is blocking his path. She quickly pulls a gun and shoots him. Mark looks down as he reaches for the dart launched in his upper arm his body lurches forward and he crumples to the ground.

The woman walks to the door of the first row of old untagged warehouses and knocks on the door. The door quickly opens and three men run out one being Timothy Price his partner in crime being Strut and a third named Bobby. They make quick work of getting an unconscious Mark into their waiting car and pull off.

Standing in the shadows of the Warehouse is Dan Rodriguez something on the ground catches his eye he bends down to inspect the wallet. He opens it and snaps it closed. "It's Mr. NIA's Shit" he walks back in to the prescient.

"Hey Dan, Captain wants to see ya in her office." A young red headed woman says. Dan walks to his desk collects some papers and moves toward the captain's office. Knocking he receives the only words she says.

"Come"

Dan entered he hated meeting with this particular woman she knew him too well. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Daniel you will keep that man out of my way pass on this bit of news. I don't need someone mucking up the rules I have worked so hard to maintain."

Dan pulled Mark's wallet out of his back pocket. "I don't think he being here is a problem anymore." Shock covered her face as she stood.

"What did you do? I wanted you guys to keep the damn Press away from my office and keep Mr. Callaway busy until he felt the need to leave. Now what will you have this lovely branch of NIA up my ass for?"

"You may need me to explain what I saw." Dan begins to tell his captain of how he happens to be walking down the front stairs saw the big man run off so he followed. He explains what happened to Mark and the reason he did not interfere.


	4. Entering Limbo

**Chapter**** 4 Entering Limbo**

It was now 3:00 pm and Mark had not shown up Andrew Hudson plunged his fist through his red and now grey peppered hair. "Come on Mark, where the hell is you?" his question was met with a ball of energy knocking him off his feet. Andrew closed his eyes while still lying on the floor. "Calm down where are you?" No answer was afforded him. Andrew's phone rang. He jumps to a standing position and answers the phone. "If this is you you're late explain."

A unisex voice met his ears "the next time you decide to have your man follow me I'll make sure he doesn't live long enough to tell you the story. He has been returned to the prescient house."

"Look you son of a b………" the line goes dead. In a fit of rage Andrew tries to calm himself down but it was to late the floor shifts all the stuff on the right side of his office is now on the left side. Things have fallen and broken. A knock sounds at his office.

"Are you ok sir? Answer me please Sir." A female voice shouts.

Andrew opens his eyes. "I'm fine" he angrily states. "Go check out the others Janet" Andrew hears footsteps leaving. He had to leave this place before he hurt someone. He puts on sunglasses and his leather waist high black jacket he was going to find Mark. If he had to tear that damn building down brick by fucking brick he was going to find his son. That thought brought him up short. Andrew still had not told Mark they'd become friends thinking they were just uncle and nephew but it was time Mark knew of the Callaway power he possessed. Andrew had not been the best back then he'd been a wild man sleeping from pillow to post and he'd made a grave mistake. He'd met and slept with Mark's mother then left town. He was a loner and made the mistake of thinking she was kidding when she said she was pregnant. She remarried and Andrew changed his name to fit the role he thought he would always play the uncle. His legal name was now Andrew Callaway Hudson. Last year at a dinner at Mark's house Sara almost made him choke out on his wine when she said they looked more like father and son.

He briskly walks out of the building. With sideways glances he mentally notes his damage. He'd never got so mad around others. He was a normally calm person except when it came to the line of Callaway.

As he reaches his SUT (**S**ports **U**tility **T**ruck) a small Indian man stood in his path. "Joseph Peyote long time no see. I'm kind of busy now so I'll talk to you later."

"You would cast me aside." the man said looking up into Hudson's deep green determined gaze.

"This ain't your fight chief" Hudson says as he moves around the man getting into the large vehicle. The man walks in front of the vehicle and stares at Hudson through the windshield his hands palms outward at the truck. Hudson was angry but he could not hurt this man. He would try intimidation. He was a big guy standing at almost 6"9. He got out of the truck and rounded it to stand nose to chest with the little man. "Say your piece and then get out of my way." Hudson growls as he glares into the man's eyes.

"You are wrong any fight for the line of Callaway is my fight, any fight against evil is my fight." Hudson starts to protest Peyote waves off his comment and continues "You will need my help. Young Callaway is in a place outside of this realm if he is not helped he will die."

Hudson grabs Peyote by his long hair and threatens to smash his face in to the top of the hood. "Where is he? You know where he is. Where is my son?" Hudson is screaming now. Peyote vanishes then reappears inside the truck. Hudson gets in. "Where please?" Hudson's voice held raw emotion.

"His body is at the police station but his mind and spirit is in limbo." Peyote states calmly though he'd never felt this nervous before in his life.

They drive in strained silence as the police station comes into view Hudson looks around. What he saw next took his breath. He pulls to the back of the police station. There on the ground lays a shivering Mark. Hudson stops the truck.

Peyote reaches for Hudson's seat belt Hudson rips his out of the seat and gets out of the truck. Walking slowly to Mark's side, he bends down and grasps Mark's hand. The ball of energy hit him once more but he knew by the fact it did not knock him over that Mark was losing his energy. Hudson spoke into Mark's ear. "Come to me Mark move toward my voice." Mark made no sound except for moans as he continued to shake. Hudson looks around franticly.

Peyote walks up and motions Hudson to move Hudson mouths "help him."

Peyote nods and Hudson moves away from Mark. Peyote bends down and pulls some herbs from his pouch placing them under Mark's tongue. "He will need to move away from this place we will be seen if he stays. Go open the back of the truck" Hudson rushes off to the truck when he looks around the door of the truck shock took him at the sight. Peyote had picked Mark up and was carrying him to the truck. As Mark is laid in the truck bed Hudson jumps up inside and so dose Peyote. "Drive to your home. I will help young Callaway as much as I can."

Hudson moves up front and drives to the outskirts of the city. His house was a massive mansion its striking dark hues of blue merged with the night skyline as the Manner reaches up into the heavens. A large gate is pulled by three men as Hudson drives into his cul-de-sac parking at the front double doors. He looks back Mark is no longer shivering. He meets Peyote's gaze "The potion is calming him for travel"

"Travel where" Peyote opens the back door not giving Hudson an answer. "Peyote, where does he have to travel?"

Peyote picks up Mark and looks at Hudson's front double doors they open. He carries Mark inside Hudson follows. That old man was plenty more than what he seemed. Peyote laid Mark on the floor in the living room, wrapped him in a blanket and gave him more herds. Hudson freed Mark's arms from the blanket. At Peyote's confused gaze Hudson says "he hates feeling trapped." Peyote nods his understanding.

"Whoever did this is very powerful"

"That may be so but if anything happens to my boy whoever did this will die. What can we do now?"

Peyote rubs his hand over his face looks at Mark and back up at Hudson. "He will resent you for lying to him are you willing to still save him. He will know who you really are. Inside the limbo your true form will assault his mind."

"I understand that and yes I want to save him. I'd rather him hate me in life then die not knowing who I am."

"Lay down near him grasp his hand." Hudson complies and closes his eyes. The minute he touches Mark the ball of energy hits him. "Relax find that part of you that trusts the power within the line of Callaway"

Hudson feels his body falling he grips Mark's hand tighter and receives yet another burst of energy. He lands on his feet standing in semidarkness Mark's silhouette is in front of him. Hudson takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly. This was Mark's Limbo. It was time for Hudson to reveal himself. He follows Mark and soon finds himself a seat in the back of a room that holds a nightclub of some kind.

Mark walks down a darkened hallway he opens doors along the way he relived a part of his past at every door he's opened. Only moments ago he'd had to push through a solid form with no face. "Where the hell am I?" his voice sounded weak to him and there was still no answer but silence. Until the energy shifted in the room and he fought to keep up right. Mark walked into another room. Looking around he saw a bar scene that he remembered. The difference was this room looked like it would float away. Mark shrugs he needed a drink. As he sits on the stool he asks the bartender for a beer. Tazz turns around and gives him his favorite brand. "Thanks Tazz."

"Who? Man you must be really wasted. Oh but I got something for ya. Actually someone he's been waiting for you.

Mark turns in the direction that Tazz has pointed. The fast motion makes him dizzy. Mark stumbles and falls to the floor. He looks up trying to find something to pull himself up on.

Hudson saw Mark hit the floor rushes toward him and holds out his hand. "Here buddy let me help you up." Hudson does not make eye contact. He helps Mark to a standing position but keeps his head down.

Mark stands and sees the top of Hudson's head. "Uncle Hudson please, tell me that's you." Where ever this place was it was doing a real number on Mark's memory.

Thinking that Peyote was wrong Hudson answers and looks up into his son's eyes. "Yeah it me Marks I come to take you ho…"

"Liar" Mark shouts as he strikes out at his father.

Before Hudson could stop it Mark punches him square in the face and knocks him to the floor. Once again the floor seems to swallow Hudson as he falls he wonders where he will land he opens his eyes at contact and is met with Peyote staring down at him. He looks to his left and Mark is still unconscious lying beside him. Hudson sits up releasing Mark's hand.

Peyote speaks to Hudson hiding his anger "Do you give up now? Will you walk away from your son again?"

Hudson turned his back on Peyote. He looks at Mark's prone form tears roll down his cheeks as he answers "I can't, I won't it's not because of your words. I can't run away from him now he needs to awaken and right now I'm his only hope. Peyote what the hell am I gonna have to do to get him back to this reality."

"Is he worth it?"

Hudson raises his head and looks the old man in the eye his voice rising with every word as he answers. "There is no one on this earth more worthy of my best. Now tell me what I have to do to save my son!"

"He requires The Trinity. You alone do not have enough power to break back in to his limbo world. You must find two more people who love him and they must be willing to be apart of the circle of sprits to allow you and one other to pass in to his limbo world and bring him back. You have two hours at the most."

Hudson ran from the house in search of the obvious person to help him. He'd get Sara and all he would need was one more person.


	5. Danny Boy

**Chapter**** 5 Danny Boy**

After being verbally ripped a new one by his caption Dan Rodriguez finally gets to leave the precinct. He stops and grabs food for him and Jamal too the kid was the closest he had to a friend and he'd been an ass at the Bistro.

As he waits for his order he calls the kid's cell no answer. He blocked his number thinking that maybe the kid was screening his calls and did not want to talk to him. He was met with the same message. "Hey it's Taylor leave you message at the beep."

"Jamal pick up I'm on my way and I'm bringing food. I'm sorry for the Bistro." Dan closes his phone and collects his food. "Well if the kid won't talk to me on the phone he will speak to me in person." Dan says to the inside of his car. He drives faster than he expects and is now sitting outside of Jamal's house. He notices the lights are out but both cars are there. The hairs at Dan's nape rises something was wrong with this scene. They were twenty-something with a small child it was only 5:00 pm something was up.

Dan walks to the house his senses on alert. He knocks on the front door and it opened. Dan draws his gun. "Jamal, its Danny-boy where are you?" Dan whispers. He listens for a time and hears a sob. He moves further into the house. "Jamal, Danny-boy is coming just hold on buddy."

Down in the basement Amanda hears the front door open someone is whispering. She hears footfalls go near the stairs. Good or evil she had to get Jamal help he'd been silent and his breathing was very shallow. Hoping against hope she made a sound she'd meant to speak but it had came out in a moan. She hadn't spoke in hours she knew it was nearing nightfall and their attacker had long gone but he'd told her not to make a sound. After his car had pulled away she'd screamed and screamed but no one came to help. Now her voice had long since given out. The tears returned to her eyes and she wept if she would've waited she would be able to shout now. "Please help us" she cried barely making audible sound.

Dan heard the voice once more and moved quickly but alert towards the voice. It was coming from the basement. "Danny-boy is here J where are you?"

"Please Dan help him" Amanda cried.

Dan reached the bottom of the stairs "Are you three alone?"

New tears welled up in Amanda eyes as she quietly answered him telling him that only she and Jamal were here. Amanda saw Dan's silhouette move toward her. A penlight's beam appeared and she heard Dan's indrawn breath as his light met Jamal. Dan walked away before she could beg for his help the basement light came to life. Amanda had sat in the darkness for so long the light was painful to her eyes. She squeezes them shut. Dan walks to Amanda and unties her; her body unfolds from the strained position quickly. She lies on her stomach facing Jamal watching as Dan tries to wake him. There was blood everywhere the man's kicks to Jamal's head had busted him up pretty bad. Amanda felt so scared and ashamed she'd thrown a book at him. Now he was on the floor of their house in bad shape.

Dan pulls his cell phone. "Hey Captain this is Daniel Rodriguez I need a med team and a crime tech out at Jamal Taylor's house. I think it is connected to the big man's disappearance. Yeah I hear the sirens now I'll keep you posted." Dan closes his cell and walks to Amanda. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes" Amanda says as she gets to her feet swaying a little Dan catches her. "I need to find my daughter." The house is soon swarming with crime technicians and Med teams that are working on getting Jamal out of the house.

"Amanda Taylor I need to take your statement." a voice calls to her from the top of the stairs.

Amanda looks up to see their attacker in a full police uniform. They had removed Jamal she touched the cuts on her wrists and then ran a hand down her cheek flinching as her hand made contact with the still open cut. "Yes sir" she quietly said as she caught Dan's eye.

Dan notes the pure fear in her gaze. He stands in front of her as she heads toward the stairs. She slightly shakes her head for him to move. He stands down and slowly follows her to the top of the stairs. Dan had retrieved his weapon and now held it by his side. He could see how much this short trek up the stairs was tearing Amanda apart. At the top of the stairs Strut grabs her and slings her to his partner. "Bobby, take her for questioning."

Dan gets in Strut's face. They stand nose to nose Dan walks Strut backward. "Unlike that woman I don't fear you." Dan points his gun to Strut's head "Now, Strut was this your doing?" Dan's accent showed for the first time in along time. His family was in both worlds some were cops and some where truly not. "Answer me asshole"

Strut raised his hands "I'm not a threat to you I have no weapons. You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?"

"You wanna find out the hard way?" Strut shakes his head no. "You will release the woman. Don't leave town." Dan had more important things to find out like where the seven foot tall NIA guy disappeared too.

Strut not wanting to display his immortal powers just yet complies and releases the woman into Dan's custody. "Bobby let her go." The little black man pushes Amanda toward Dan who catches her with his free hand before she hits the floor. Strut leaves the house and walks to his van where his men are waiting.

Bobby was the first to speak up when they entered the van. "She's gonna pin your ass and there ain't nothing we'll be able to do to get your ass cleared."

"That may not be so I have a plan to which she will never point me out. We still have her child."

Bobby takes an easier breath at the thought. "Yeah she's bound to do exactly what we say." An evil grin spreads across Bobby's face as he thinks of the vast possibilities.

Timothy is still silent as he drives. They reach the police station. "Where the hell is the agent? That bitch told me she filled him with enough shit to kill a fucking army."

Ann Lee slides to the front of the van caressing Timothy's leg. She purrs into his ear. "That bitch was right he was moved. He could not walk away from my work." She points to the larger tire treads. "Now apologize before you join the Agent in death."

"I'm sorry my love" Timothy says as he roughly kisses Ann on the lips. "Forgive my wicked words against you. This day has been very trying."

Ann nods her understanding "If you ever call me out of my given name again I will cut your tongue from you lifeless body, my love." She touches her tongue to her pointer finger, licks it then touches his mouth. "Our business is now done go home to your wife." Ann Lee still could sense the Agent's power he was alive but getting weaker with every moment. Soon her words would ring true.

Starlet saw her chance and tried to get out of the van. She's grabbed from behind and screams her little voice hurts the grown ups ears with her pitch. The one called Bobby had her by the hair and would not let go. "Let me gooo. Mommy help meee!" she wails as she swings wildly.

One of her random swings connects with the side of Bobby's head he shakes his head. This little brat had a mean left. "You do it again I'll kill your parents."

Starlet stopped swinging and resisted little when he tied her up. Tears streamed down her face the bounds where too tight.

At the hospital Dan holds Amanda as she cries against him he'd fed her and she'd told him about their daughter telling him Strut's name in the process, and what he said he'd do to her.

"Danny–boy is gonna take care of all this. You just wait for your husband. When he comes around you tell him that Danny-boy is on his side and will get your kid back." Amanda nods her head as Dan walks from the waiting room. He hoped he could deliver such a tall order. He had two missions finding the little girl and finding a seven foot tall agent. Dan knew in his gut that the two were connected.

The woman the NIA agent called his super in the interview walks up to Dan. "Officer Rodriguez is it?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"My name is Vikki Black but you have already forgotten that I have looked for you to gain information. Where is my employee the man who interviewed you."

"I don't know. I'm trying to find him myself. Hey what are you doing." The woman pins him up against the wall of the hospital a gun pointed to his chest her arm across his throat. "I haven't seen him since you showed up."

"Why do you lie to me? Do you know where he is?" Dan shook his head no. "I require your help in finding him before my boss gets wind of our discussion. Give me you weapon. I won't have a local cop blowing me away at the first chance he gets." She slides her arm from his throat and pulls his weapon free of its holster. "Come now" she says as she guides him to her car her gun still trained on him. She opens her driver's side door Dan gets in she get right in behind him in the backseat still pointing the gun at his head.

Dan makes eye contact with her in the rearview mirror "Lady I don't want any trouble"

"Then you will do as I say without question. Drive I will search for him." Vikki knew she had sent Mark out in a mood and she had to cover her ass. Her contact at the main office told her that he never showed up even at the risk of getting fired. Vikki doubted her words made him quit. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all.


	6. The Gathering

**Hey guys we are entering the 6****th**** chapter feel free to read and review.**

**Chapter**** 6 The Gathering**

Hudson raced through the streets to the first sure person to help him in the trinity. The only thing speeding faster than his SUT was his thoughts. He reaches the hotel upon entering the hotel he flashed his badge and intimidated the security staff. Hudson sees that the express elevator has a code that only the occupant of the penthouse would have since he did not have time to crack the code he raced up the 20 flights of stairs to the penthouse. As Hudson breathlessly hammered on Sara's door trying to catch his breath Sara comes to the door.

Sara was in the middle of watching a drama on TV. A Loud Knocking sounded at her door startling her. She runs to the door peeps out it was just Mark's Uncle Hudson. She swings the door open yelling at him "what's wrong with you beating down my door like you're crazy. Mark's not here."

Hudson waved off her rant and was trying to speak and catch his breath at the same time. He had more important things to say. Sara got mad at him trying to dismiss her comment and tried to slam the door in his face. Hudson didn't have time for her shit and his temper got the better of him as he quickly stuck his foot in the door and wheezed out. "Bitch, you close that fucking door and I'll kill ya."

Sara was shocked into stunned silence. Before this moment no one could have ever made her believe that Hudson's threat could be more than a threat but his piercing green glare and deadly tone spoke volumes about him. Sara stepped away from the door. Hudson walked into the suite. Finally fully regaining the power of speech Hudson first apologizes. He needed this woman to save his son. "Sara I'm truly sorry for my outburst but you must help me."

Sara was livid she screamed at him "I must call Mark the next time you barge in here threatening me. Family or not he'll kick your ass. Now what the hell brought you here?"

Sara was regaining her color and bravado. That would make it much better to have her strong not fearful. "My visit pertains to Markus. What I must ask is a very important question. Do you love him?" That simple question sent a nervous shudder down his spine at her non-verbal hesitation. She broke eye contact first.

"Ye… yeah Why?" Hudson could see the untruth in her eyes he'd struck out but he would never give up. How could she be lying he rubs his hand over his face. "Sure what's wrong with him?"

Hudson starts moving toward the door he speaks as he leaves they face each other. "I can feel your untruth it spoke waves about how you really feel. I'm sorry I must leave I don't have much time."

Sara blocks the door with her small frame. "What's wrong with him?" she says irritation still lacing her tone

Hudson told her about Mark and the world of limbo and why he came to her first. She looked like she did not believe him. "Sara do you have Glenn's number?"

"Well here is his Address book" Sara grabs Mark's book off the desk in his makeshift office. He pursed the book he was not calling anyone that called them selves A-train or Bam-Bam-Bigolo. Looking through the C's he ran across a name that he knew could help if she still felt the way she did about him. He tracked the number and got an address from his secretary via his cell phone.

Leaving the hotel Sara followed him.

Hudson arrived at Cynthia Price Strut's house in five minutes flat. Her home was a late Victorian home with a garden that went from side to side with only a sidewalk in the middle leading onto the porch. He walked the sidewalk and calmly knocked on her door. Timothy Price answered the door. He smiled at Hudson. "Where is Cindy?"

"You can't be here you'll blow our cover."

Hudson grabbed Timothy "I am not pleased with your performance and if I were you I give me what I want."

"Ok look I think you got the wrong idea. I worked as hard as I could to do your work keeping that yahoo out of trouble but I won't have you asking me anything that has nothing to do with this case and my dear sister has absolutely nothing to do with your case."

"I will kill you if you do not let me speak to Cynthia." Hudson growled

Timothy tried to pull out of the old man's grasp but was unsuccessful. He had heard of Hudson's temper. He'd heard of Hudson through lots of people that were behind bars. Hudson was an old time agent from Texas his calm demeanor fooled most that did not know him. Not wanting to risk his life he turned over his sister. She already did not deserve to bare the last name Price, so he had nothing to lose. If Hudson wanted her he could have her. "She's upstairs." Price squeaks trying to breathe. Hudson had begun slowly squeezing his thumb into Price's throat making him choke.

Hudson let the man go before he killed him. "Send for her."

"Cindy you have a guest" Price screamed. His anger was high but he had mo intention of fighting Hudson at least not fairly.

A very pale blonde woman around Mark's age slowly descended the stairs. Hudson shoots Price a look. Price shrugs and leaves the room.

Cynthia wondered what had her over stressed brother worked up now. "May I help you sir?" She said as she walked down the stairs seeing a black beret being held in large hands. It was only when she fully met the first landing did she look into the eyes of her guest. "Hudson is that really you?" Cynthia ran to him hugging a part of her past that she would never forget.

The woman ran to him hugging him around the waist. Hudson stiffened the woman quickly withdrew. He felt that he was being watched two heads were peeking at him from the top of the stairs. Hudson softly took the young woman's hands in his and quietly spoke. So only she could hear. "I know it has been a long time since you have felt feelings for Mark. But I desperately need your help. Mark's life is in danger I need you to help me gain passage into his limbo world. Someone has poisoned him." tears rushed into the woman's eyes. Hudson tried his best to keep his composer.

"I'll help you w-what do I have to do?"

"I need you and one other person but I must ask you a question. Do you love him still?" Hudson wiped away a wayward tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Please don't lie the Trinity will not work and he is running out of time."

Cynthia loved Mark more than life it self. It was her fault that he'd left. Her father threatened to disown her if she continued to see him. She stayed in this marriage for her girls. Strut was her father's best friend's son. She already did the most horrid thing in the world she ran out on her girls and she'd promised her girls and Strut she'd never leave again. With shuddering breath she answered Hudson's question. "I love him."

Hudson knew she spoke the truth there was more to this woman that met the eye.

"Thank you. I will explain what your part in this is on the way." They reached his SUT upon entering Hudson had one more person to find. He checked the book and the mapping system. Next on his list was the Hardy Boys as Hudson drove he noticed that Cynthia had said nothing she was deep in thought He stopped in front of the hotel that the wrestlers often stayed at when in this area for a time. A Jeff Hardy would be staying here. Jeff had a brother but he and Mark did not get alone. But Jeff was a friend and fan he looked up to Mark and had in turn earned Mark's respect.

Hudson hoped he was drawing the right conclusion about this person. Cindy jumped out of the truck as they parked. She ran to the hotel doors, Hudson quickly caught up with her telling her that Mark was not here and that he needed to get one more person to complete the trinity. She asked whom he had selected from here. He told her then asked her opinion. She had met Jeff before and thought it was a good idea since Glenn had not come with the tour this month because of injury.

Hudson once again ordered, flashed his badge and threatened his way to the Hardy Boys room. Sara followed Hudson he knew she was there but did not care he wanted to get back to save his son and Sara was not helping so she was now a hindrance.

Hudson and Cynthia arrived at the Hardys hotel room Hudson stepped back Cynthia stepped to the door and knocked. Matt Hardy came to the door and looked over her head. She was not that short but Matt had a few inches on her. He looked down at her and then smiled. "No autographs today ma'am, version one needs his sleep."

"I'm here to speak with Jeff is he here?"

How dare this woman ask for Jeff. Matt looked at the woman she looked old Jeff could have her. "What cause you can't have the best you settle for a runny second. I am what made this team extreme. But I'll get him for you your not good enough for me anyway." Matt said with a smirk.

Hudson almost came out of his hiding place. Cynthia waved him back. Hudson didn't have time for this. He taps his watch.

Cynthia had a feeling that if Jeff didn't come to the door soon Hudson would do something rash. Jeff came to the door his blue hair all over his head a smile lighting his sleepy face. "May I help you?"

Hudson took that moment as his cue to reveal himself to the younger man. He stepped out from behind the wall Jeff went on guard and stanced. At seeing the man pop out of nowhere it was only when the man spoke that he relaxed. "I am Hudson Mark's father. Jeff I need you to help Mark he is in danger of losing his life. I must ask you two questions."

"Okay" Jeff looked at the two people that had irritated his brother then focused on the uncanny resemblance of the man called Hudson aside from being older and a bit shorter he was Mark.

Hudson ticked off on his fingers. "One, Do you care fore Mark?" As Jeff was about to answer Hudson put up another finger "Two, are you willing to help me save his life?"

"The answer to both of your questions is yes. What do I have to do? Where is he? What dose he need?"

This was the hard part the young man was honest when he said he'd help but not lots of people would risk falling in limbo to pull even a friend out. "Jeff, Mark is in Limbo. Do you know of what I speak?" Jeff nods "you are the link that will assist me in the trinity to..."

Jeff quietly finishes Hudson's statement "I am the link to help you bring him back to this reality. What happened to him?"

Cynthia explained as they walked back down the hall. Hudson walked ahead he had his trinity he just prayed to a higher power that it worked. As they step out of the Main door four policemen along with Sara grab Hudson and make quick work of pushing him into the wall where they searched him.

Hudson's gaze meets Sara's his gaze turns to a glare as he tries to control the rage he is feeling. "What's my charge?" He calmly says as Jeff and Cynthia are held at bay by other officers.

The younger local police officer says "Sir you are charged with kidnapping and breaking and entering."

Cynthia is screaming at the officer "You are making a big mistake" Tears flow freely down her face as she tries her best to get the stupid cops to listen.

The Officer, checks Hudson's badge number as his partner takes over holding Hudson against the wall. The younger officer looks at Sara and escorts her back to his car. Sara is livid her plan didn't work and strikes him "How dare you call me a liar" He quickly cuffs Sara and puts her in the back seat of his cruiser. As he walks over to his partner he whispers something to the older officer. They release Hudson give him back his materials and apologize.

**AN: I know its weird that Mark still has this woman's number in his phone book but hey some things never change I still have my first boyfriend's number in my book. **


	7. The Awakening Trinity

**AN:In case you are wondering why Hudson was let free. He is a government agent imagine if you will, trying to arrest someone that out ranks you by leaps and bounds. Poor Sara she almost had him of course she has no clue what Hudson is. ** :)

**Chapter**** 7 ****The Awakening Trinity**

Hudson while not saying a word heads to his vehicle Jeff and Cynthia follow him. They enter and buckle up Hudson looks at his watch only twenty more minutes. He swings the SUT into traffic and Jeff and Cynthia hold on for dear life as Hudson races through the streets of the city. He reaches his house in ten minutes flat. They all jump out the second he stops the vehicle and race to the door. Hudson not having time to play with keys, touches the door knob and in seconds the tumblers change direction and unlock. They rush in and Peyote has not left his post at Mark's side.

Upon seeing Mark Cynthia is extremely shaken. Mark shakes, his skin is covered in sweat and he is paler then even stage makeup could ever make him appear.

Peyote instructs them on what to do. "Come lay down, one at his right, one at his left, Hudson you lay above his head. You are the strongest in his sprit world. As they lay on the floor all lay spread-eagle with hands clasped together. Now Jeffery and Cynthia take hold of Markus's hand" At contact they both got a small shock. "Relax close your eyes and find that part of you that trusts the power within the line of Callaway. You have felt his power let the ancestor spirits of the line of Callaway guide you, follow that stream of power." They all mentally fall through the floor and are swung wildly through space. As they land they look around the scenery has changed. They now stand in an empty backstage arena hallway. They hear loud crashes and Jeff takes off running.

Hudson and Cynthia look at each other and run after Jeff. Jeff stops, puts his arms out to stop Hudson and almost close-lines Cindy. They now stand in front of a door that has a sign that reads Undertaker. "Look at the sign" Cynthia says with shock and fear in her voice. They turn their attention fully on the sign the letters are starting to fade. The noise inside the room grows louder.

Hudson enters first and is thrown from the room. "What happened?" Screams Cynthia

"He's still a little sore at me" Hudson says as he gets to his feet. Jeff walks toward the door. "Wait he is not alone, in Limbo your last fight is against yourself." Hudson knew he had failed now it was purely up to Mark's friends. He continues with thick emotion in his voice "Mark is fighting the younger image of himself. Please help my son." Hudson with all the power within him was now just an energy source. His image faded but his link continued to feed the others.

Jeff charges into the room seeing both men he yells at the younger Mark and goes for a close-line on the younger Mark. "Get out of here damn you" The man disappears and reappears behind Jeff, Mark tries to warn him but it is too late Jeff turns around and is punched square in the face. Jeff flies out the room backwards he connects with the wall. Cynthia runs to him as he disappears but his energy is still there.

Though frightened Cynthia rises to her feet, she had to try. She feels a calming hand on her cheek and knew it was Hudson offering his presences and support. She stands just inside the door and what she sees takes her breath away. The younger Mark is standing over Mark whom is laying on the floor motionless. A mixture of trepidation and Anger fuels her next action. Cynthia runs at the man and slaps him across the back of the head. She quickly regrets her action as the younger Mark turns on her unaffected by her assault and grabs her by the throat. She fights to get free swinging at him. He says nothing he just squeezes harder. As Cynthia looses consciousness her body slumps forward and he lets her fall to the floor. He turns on Mark but is surprised when he does not see his prey. Suddenly he is struck in the back and slammed to the floor. He is then grabbed flipped in the air and slammed on his head. Rapid punches assault him as he sees the face of his prey.

Mark saw what happened to Cynthia and a force greater than he thought he possessed streamed into him. He jumped to his feet and as Cynthia hit the ground he attacked his younger self. With punches and slams of new and old he beat the livin' hell out of the only thing that was keeping him here. He had been having a pity party thinking why he should go back, now he knew it was not his time. The younger Mark got to his feet and held out his hand. Without thinking Mark put both fists together. What happen next, Mark would never believe he was capable of doing, "To defeat the man before you, you must have faith in the power of the line of Callaway" Hudson's voice Inside his head. Mark soon felt his actions guided. He puts his fists together one hand under the other he quickly thrusts both hands forward and a large bolt of lighting left his fists and hit their target. At the lighting bolt's contact the other man disintegrated into millions of pieces leaving nothing but a fading light and a loud crack of thunder as the image shifted and disappeared.

Mark felt terribly weak as he walked over to Cynthia's prone form he bent down and brushed her hair out of her face. "Cynthia wake up please"

The storm was over Hudson and Jeff was allowed back into their physical forms inside the limbo world. Hudson stood at the door afraid to speak Jeff walked past him and stepped over broken furniture walking toward Mark.

"Mark"

Mark looks up at Jeff with unshed tears in his eyes. "She has to wake up. I don't understand how she got here but she has to wake up."

Jeff not knowing what to say bent down and helped Mark lift Cynthia. "I know how she got here." Jeff turns at Hudson's voice Mark follows Jeff's line of sight. "Mark we all are here because in our own way we love you." Hudson said as he walked closer. Hudson signaled for them to lay Cynthia down Mark at first would not let her go. "If she stays unconscious here she will not wake."

Anger, fear and betrayal filled Mark and the scene changed right in front of their eyes. Mark, Hudson and Jeff stood in a bedroom Cynthia laid in the bed. Mark bent down and whispered in her ear using a technique he had once read about. In this realm he had some kind of power now to put it to a true test, holding her hand. "Awaken my love come toward my voice. I don't know if you can hear me but I think you can. I will love you until the day my heart stops beating and everyday forever after. Awaken my love come toward my…" Cynthia's eyes opened and she hugged him tight he hugged her back.

Cynthia held his face in front of hers "I was so scared. Mark, please don't stay here. Please come back to our reality. It's hard enough to know that you will never be mine but I would rather you be not mine and alive."

Mark had already made his choice when he defeated himself in the locker room. "I have already chosen life thank you for giving me a reason to do so." Mark couldn't believe she was here. She had ripped his heart out and handed it to him without a backwards glance almost 18 years ago. And now she had come to him in this world where nothing was never what it seemed. Remembering what Hudson had said. Of all the people that loved him so much where the hell was his wife?"

Hudson nudged Jeff, Jeff took Mark's hand Cynthia held Mark's other hand and Hudson completed the circle. "Concentrate" Says Hudson

"On what" Jeff asks

"On life" Mark says as he squeezes Cynthia's hand as they slip form the room through the floor and spiral through space landing back where they were in Hudson's house.

Hudson was the first to rise. Mark got up pulling Cynthia to her feet Jeff jumped to his feet. Peyote crooked a finger at Mark. Mark walked toward the older man. "You are a very lucky young man."

"I know that"

"Do not speak Listen. Your father is not a good man your father is not a bad man but he is your father."

"He lied to my face." Mark growled.

Peyote popped Mark on the head with a near by news paper. Mark grabbed the man's hand. Peyote sighs and disappears.

Peyote reappeared this would be more difficult than he thought. "Did he ever deny that he was your father or did he simply omit the truth when you were around?"

"A lie is still a lie."

"Think of the reason you know he is your father. He revealed himself to you in your time of need and did not give up until you were back in this reality. He went in search of your friends. There is something you must know. Hudson and the others love you without love of some kind the Trinity would not have worked. That is all I will say on the matter."

"Hey you said it worked because they loved me where is my wife Hudson didn't go to her first?"

Peyote gently brushes Mark's face with the palm of his hand "Goodbye Dragon hair" Peyote bowed to Mark then disappeared. Peyote's work was done, his debt to the sprits of the ancestors of the line of Callaway was paid, and he could leave this realm in peace.

To be continued


	8. The Ride of Your life

**Chapter 8: The Ride of Your life**

The old man did not answer him he walked back into the living room. As Mark entered he stopped at the sight of Cynthia leaving. He jogged after her.

Cynthia walked faster. She could stay no longer Strut would be looking for her soon. She did not want Mark hurt because of her. She had hurt him herself and would never forget the look on his face when she told him the lies her father had made her say to him. Mark grabbed her arm. "Mark let go." Cynthia said just above a whisper.

Mark turned her around there were tears in her eyes. "You don't have to walk home I'll take you. We can talk or something." She nodded and followed him back in to the house.

Cynthia's mind warred with her heart she knew she should have refused but when she looked into his eyes she could not say no. That is why when she lied to him she looked over his head until he stormed out that night.

It hurt her terribly and she wanted right then to correct it she feared her father's wrath. Now that her brother controlled the family she worked hard to not need one of the things she gave up her only love for.

After her father died five years ago she started putting money away. Then she heard Mark had remarried and that sent her running away, that and the beating Strut had given her she didn't want her girls to see his work. She never wanted her girls to witness such violence. She returned to pick up the girls but Strut scared her into staying and promising to never run away again. He said he'd hunt her down and before he killed her he'd kill the girls in front of her and that he'd get away with it because he is a cop.

Hudson came back into the room. "Where did Peyote go?"

"He said good-bye called me Dragon hair and vanished."

"The debt is repaid my friend, Thank you" Hudson says to himself as he walks into his kitchen. He'd almost thought of Peyote as a friend, the truth hurt too much. Peyote was really what he said he was. He was an ancient shaman trapped here linked to the line of Callaway in debt bound to this reality. His crime was murder he'd killed once and that murder was what trapped him. As the legend went Peyote had killed a great warrior by the name of Delonious Callaway in Ireland when he was only 15. Delonious's mother cursed him to walk this plain of existence until he saved the life the last male of the line of Callaway. That last part struck Hudson by surprise Mark had a son he was not the last of the line but Peyote was able to save Mark and leave. Hudson would keep his thoughts to himself about why that was so.

Jeff came into the kitchen. "Jeff just the man I wanted to talk to. How is Mark?"

"He's regained his color he looks like he'll be fine. Hudson I got a question. Who is Cynthia was she the wife before Sara or something?"

"That is a story best told by them."

Hudson comes into the living room and hands Mark his keys "I had your truck put in the garage If you want to stay here tonight I would have no problem with it. My door is as always open."

Mark stood looking into the eyes of his real father the thought still ticked him too much. "Well you can lock up tonight cause I'm not coming back for a while."

"Understandable Mark I never meant for you to find out like…"

"I know that, lets go yall." With out another word Mark walked through the house and into the adjoining garage Cynthia and Jeff follows Mark they get in his truck.

Cynthia sits near Mark on the bench-seat Jeff sat by the door.

Cynthia had witnessed Mark's anger and she really did not want him to find out any other way but from her. Mark drops Jeff off at the hotel. When Jeff gets out, Cynthia moves over to the other door. "Mark, I just want to say right now before I tell you this that I hope you won't hate me."

Mark looked at her. Wondering what she was about to tell him. He then focused on the road with Christmas coming soon the rain had started turning to snow. "You just saved my very life. I couldn't hate you even after …" Mark stopped. He didn't want to think about that. He'd gotten over that he was finally happily married now. So why was he so interested in what she was going to say? Why did the thought of her putting him out that night all that time ago still leave a bitter taste in his mouth?

"Mark you missed my turn." Mark cut the wheel so hard cars in back of him gave him loads of room for his U-turn. Cynthia was scared now Mark was not a reckless driver but he'd brought up what she was going to talk to him about.

Mark speeds down the residential street. "What did you want to say to me?"

"Mark you are the."

Mark swerved missing a car by mere inches. "I am what Cindy." Mark asks pushing the truck faster. Cynthia grabbed the handle of the door Mark hit the auto-locks.

Mark swung the truck alone a large curve. Seeing the buildings whip past knowing if he wasn't mad before he got in the truck he was now she tried to retract her statement. "Nothing Mark just slow down." she pleaded.

"No, you said you had something to talk about so talk." Mark almost hit the semi on his left and swerved into an empty parking lot stopping the truck.

Cynthia popped the locks Mark popped them back down. He then locks them in the down position. Knowing he wouldn't let her go until she told him she so she'd tell him. "Mark I lied to you. But it's too late to change. That night was rehearsed. My father told me if I didn't stop seeing you. I would pay dearly and he'd cut me loose or," she tried to swallow the painful emotion that her father's words struck in her.

"Or what Cynthia?" Mark demanded

Mark's tone was extremely loud in the confines of the truck. "Or he'd kill me by killing the kids in front of me and smear your name in the mud. I knew he'd do it too. So instead of ruining your life and risking my own I let you go." Hot tears streamed down her face at the thought of that night. As she spoke of what happened the scene played out in her head as it always would. She for once spoke of what happened on one of the worst days of her life.

_Cynthia's father burst into her room her mother was out of town burying her great aunt Lucile. Her father stood in her face screaming at her. She'd pledged her love for Mark and he'd hit her knocking her to the floor. "You can't control what you don't know about" she'd said foolishly._

"_I can beat your ass and ruin you little hood of a boyfriend's life for good. I'm a cop I'll make his life a living hell. He'll never get the chance to be part of this family. If you run I'll hunt you down and kill both them girls they probably his any how. You so damn transparent shit that look on you face says it all they his ain't they?" _

Mark stopped her. "Are they? Are they my children, or was that apart of your scripted rant true, that you'd been sleeping around on me." She just looked at him and her father had a point she was transparent when it came to certain things how he'd fell for it. Then he remembered she never once looked him in the eye that night. She looked everywhere but at him. Now she looked him in the eye.

"Mark, I was protecting us, you, I, and the children." She said on a shuttering breath. I didn't want him coming after you. I didn't want him to hurt the kids. I didn't know what he would actually do to me but I didn't want to find out. It was my cowardice that made me go along with my father's plan. The minute you left I wanted to run after you and set everything right but I was scared. Now Timothy is trying to take my father's place now that he is dead. I think he killed my mother but I can't prove it and fighting the police is a losing battle. I'm sorry Mark."

Mark was having trouble keeping his temper under control. He had to make himself let go of the steering wheel before he ripped it out of the steering column. One question ran through his mind. "Why didn't you tell me? What you thought I was afraid of your father. I could give less than a damn that he was a cop or that that he was your father if you had of told me I would have settled it." He yelled. Making her flinch, Mark looked over at her and she was still scrunched up in a ball. "Nice one." He thought

Cynthia was expecting him let her have it she had made up in her mind that she deserved anything he did short of killing her.

"Hey," Mark touches her back. She flinches again. "Cindy what are you doing? Come on uncurl talk to me." Mark said lowering his tone. He softly took hold of her arms and pulled them down from blocking her face.

She didn't resist him pulling her arms down but she closed her eyes. "Can I go home please" she asked her voice shaking.

He knew that the fear she was experiencing was real. "You think I want to strike you. I wanna talk to you. You owe me that much."

"I'm sorry Mark."

"I know that sugar I just wish you had of told me."

"I wanted to. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What made you bring it up today?"

"I felt I had to. I could not keep it from you anymore. I.." she was cut off by Timothy beating on the window, his face a mask of rage.

"Get your dumb ass out of there. Strut still owes me money and he is not too pleased with you being wrapped up with Hudson he knows who Hudson is now. Computers and talkative bastard children are a wonderful thing."

Mark unlocked the door. Cynthia looks at him and back at her brother. Timothy whips the door open before he grabs her; Mark blocks his hand as he reaches across her. Mark pulls Timothy forward quickly making him hit his head on the top of the truck he falls backwards and lands on his back.

Mark takes the keys out the ignition and gives them to Cynthia. "Take these if things get to rowdy just leave." Mark gets out of the truck and quickly rounds it to stand over Timothy.

Timothy jumped to his feet wiping his hand across his now bloodied forehead. "If you ever touch me again I have you killed. Do you understand?" he yells

"No, but boy understand this, if you ever threaten me again, I'll put ya under the ground."

Timothy was furious. "Hudson's nephew or not, you have crossed the line." Timothy takes a swing at Mark. Mark ducks the swing and kicks Timothy in the face. Tim hits the ground, rolls to his feet his fists at his sides. "Enough! Playing around I'm tired of outsiders coming in and taking my place in the agency." Timothy runs at Mark and tries to knock him off his feet.

"Not gonna happen boy." Mark growls. As he close-lines Tim making him fall backward and hit his head on the ground. "Give up boy before you lose more than blood."

Timothy slowly gets to his feet. "I quit, I'm to old for this shit. Strut will deal with both of you, before this is done." Timothy quickly gets into his car and drives off.

As Timothy speeds away Mark sighs and mumbles to himself. "Nice one, not only do I have a crazy China-woman after me. Now I have to deal with the inside yahoo and Strut."

Mark walks to his door Cynthia popped the locks without leaning over. "Found the release I see, Thanks." He says as he gets back in the truck.

To be continued


	9. The Thawing of the Ice Queen

**Chapter 9: The Thawing of the Ice Queen**

Mark sees someone running toward the truck "What now" He thought. Mark powered down his window partly. Dan jogs up to the window of the truck. "I never thought I'd be so glad to see a guy that could end my career. Where have you been?" Dan says out of breath from running across the parking lot. He'd seen the agent's truck and hoped that his guess was right Vikki had told him if this was a trick he'd die out here. "Your super is with me. She's a real nut job. She took my weapon and kidnapped me."

Vikki was ready for anything as she marched over to where Dan was leaning on a truck with the window just now coming all the way down. She stopped in mid-step as she saw Mark looking at her. "Detective Callaway, where on earth have you been?"

Mark noticed her tone wasn't as icy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Is there a reason you've taken a local hostage?"

"Detective, there is a reason behind everything I do. You had a meeting with Hudson you may just be Mark Callaway the wrestler. That meeting was pending you future employment. Care to share why you would blow it off."

Dan mumbled "I can think of a couple of reasons." Mark heard him they lock gazes. Dan steps away from the truck. "Look, all I saw was the after math. In fact here is your wallet. The faster I get away from this case the faster I can save a little girl's life."

Cynthia spoke up with fear in her voice that Strut had snapped and did something rash to her girls she asks. "What little girl?"

Dan snapped him mouth shut, getting very uncomfortable he knew who Cynthia was he'd seen her with Strut at the one policemen's ball he'd ever went to. Was she as much a cold hearted fish as her husband? "I'd rather tell him if that is okay with you, Mrs. Strut." Dan points to Mark.

Mark got out of the truck. He knew Rodriguez didn't have anything to do with his case. "Ok I didn't want her getting happy her husband is in deeper than I thought. He's trying to keep a person we know very quiet. He attacked Jamal and kidnapped his kid. Jamal has a drinking problem I think when I told him something I shouldn't have I sent him to the bottle. Apparently, Strut followed him home or was already there waiting for him. anyway Strut beat the crap out of Jamal to the point he's in the hospital now his wife who was tied up in the basement with Jamal is losing her mind no ransom letter no nothing just a threat if either one of them squeal the kid dies. I gotta find that kid." Dan turns around and speaks to Vikki "Can I have my weapon back please you found what you were looking for."

Vikki hands him his gun.

"And I my clip please" Dan took his ammunition back from the woman, and slammed the clip back into his weapon, pointed at the ground, getting the feel of his weapon again. He then set the safety holstering it. "Thanks a lot I think you smudged it oh well."

Vikki was glad that Dan had not made a large fuss since in truth he legally could bring her up on charges and by him being an older officer she knew he knew all the ways to royally screw people. "I'll have it cleaned if it's that important."

Dan backed away from Vikki shaking his head no. "Hey you had your chance to touch my baby. I got this Beretta from one of the best detectives on this side of the states. It's marble babe. You don't get it cleaned you clean it yourself. But thanks for the offer but you do owe me." Dan smiled at the cold look she gave him.

Vikki wanted this over and done with no local would hold anything over her head. "What, exactly do you want from me Officer?"

Dan was messing with the woman but if she was offering her services he was smart enough to take them. "Help me find this kid? I'm sure you'll be good for something besides threatening me"

This was going to be a long day and he actually cared about someone else other than himself. Her ex-husband was an older police officer but, all he cared was his image. Vikki thought Dan was like that. She was relived to see that she was wrong he didn't want to pin her for her actions. He'd been looking for Mark and though his captain had asked him to he could have lagged around and did nothing.

"Hey I was wondering could you drive?" Dan says smiling. His eyes half closed, when he smiled, his crow's feet was very noticeable. Vikki snapped back out of her daze as she gazes into his almost white bluish eyes she wondered about his genetic make up with eye color like that.

Vikki mentally slapped herself upside the head he was an officer for goodness sakes. "As long as you sit in the front seat and behave yourself."

"It's a deal I sit in the front seat and you don't shoot me."

Vikki could tell Dan was only half kidding. "Shall we officer?" She said slipping back into control of herself.

Dan heads toward the car they both arrived in.

"Vikki" Mark calls her name and she turns around.

"Don't you mean Mrs. or Commander Vikki."

"Whatever, if you need any help I'm available on or off the record. Mark then gets in his truck and drives off. Mark, Hudson's favorite nephew, pro-wrestling hotshot agent offering her an olive branch, her day was just filled with misconceptions. "Yay me" Victoria said to no one in particular as she moved back toward the car with the local officer in it.

Dan had seen something in the all too closed commander's eyes. She got in the drivers' seat. "So what do I call you except capture?" He liked getting her to look uncomfortable served her right. Miss ice queen was thawing at a speedy rate. Dan looked out the window as he toured her around the city. Hey do you got any idea what that prick could have done with the little girl."

"I can't believe it you really care." Vikki said to her self out loud.

Dan's head snapped a glare at the woman, her tone was not forced this time. "Hell yeah I really care what the hell kind of statement is that to make?"

"I didn't mean for that to come out loud. As for your question, Strut does not work alone any number of people may have the child. Question officer, if you don't mind me asking why are you concerned you have not had time to have a real working relationship with your partner and the both of you have tried to have the man removed."

Dan was shocked that Jamal tried to not have a partner he also wondered why Jamal would want him removed. "A child is involved. Since he has friends in low places lets start out at his known hangouts Strut could never pass up a gamble of any kind turn here and where you get past the blue house on the right stop the car." VIckki watched as Dan put on the rest of his gear before getting out to the car. When he returned empty handed Vikki saw the hurt in his stance as she reached over and unlocked his door. Dan said nothing he'd been wrong. Then it hit him Strut would never be alone so it had to be Timothy who had the kid. We're going about this all wrong Strut is the link but Timothy Price is the person who lives alone he lives on Greenwood street in my neck of the woods, it's isolated and one way in and one way out" He quickly wrote down the address and shoved at Vikki.

Mark and Cindy sat in Mark's truck in front of Hudson's house they were getting interrupted way too much in that damn parking lot. Cindy had not said a word since he spoke to his super and the local. Mark was not ready to let go the subject he had lots to learn in a short time. "You were going to explain why it took you so long to tell me that you lied to my face."

"I-I could have told you 5 years ago.

"Correction, you should have told me what was going on." Mark said with a little more bite to his words.

"I lost track of you and then it was too late."

"I didn't move Cindy; you could have got a hold of me. You know that."

Was he serious did he actually think before he said that? "Mark there was no way I was walking up to your door and asking for you or calling you on the phone. Unlike Angel I don't watch wrestling so I never knew when you were home or on the road. Then Angel told me you are married and I was not going to run the risk of having your wife take my message. Plus I never knew how exactly, to tell you. I mean think on it for a minute. You wife has this great guy and some schmuck of a woman calls and say for him to call no thank you she'd probably give me all kinds of hell. Under threat of death I married Strut he's my dad's best friend's first son. Her father had told her if she said no, at the altar he'd poison her girls before they left the church and that he'd get away with it because he was cop.

Mark had been hurt and pissed at the same time when he'd stormed out of her life. He'd thought the whole story was true. He had a few failed relationships because of his trust issues stemming from Cynthia his first love. Her father was abusing her mentally and physically. Thinking back to that night he had noticed that her lip was busted and after her little performance. Mark remembers his words before he left the house he turned around and said, "I see you walked into another door" which was her usual excuse "I hope your new boy friend knocks you fucking head off." She'd hurt him so he'd got her back he knew it when she ran from her own bedroom crying. Mark felt numb at the thoughts that ran though his head.

He'd seen too many one hit wonder deaths and he was glad that she didn't get killed by her father. He'd followed her around he didn't see anyone with her. Mark thought she knew he was there was hiding the new man as she had said that night. Her cell phone rang bring him out of his thoughts.


	10. Taking Charge

For Souless666 thanks for your review and Sara may be gone or is she?"

**Chapter 10 Taking Charge **

Mark noticed her tense at the screaming man on her phone. "I'm not running away Josh I swear I'll come h0ome please leave them alone please. I know Josh please give me 20 minutes that's just it" she looked around "I don't know where I am."

Mark had, had it with this Josh punk this guy was racking up some serious ass whopping points. Suddenly Mark grabbed the cell phone from Cynthia. He listened to the other man. "You little bitch I don't know if superman is in town the next time you try and leave me I'll do what you daddy should have I'll kill you're worthless ass." Josh was drunk. "Is that so boy? You touch my girls and I'll put my foot so far up yo ass that you'll taste my boot leather for a month." Mark hollered into the phone almost cracking it from holding it so harshly. He looked at Cynthia and she plastered herself up against the door. Her face was void of color she looked ready to pass out. Her eyes wide. This was what his friend Paul White would call the perfect "BOO" moment. If he said "BOO" one or two things would happen she'd kill over or jump out the truck and run for all she was worth. Neither of those he wanted so he kept his "Boo" to himself. He was about to give her, her cell phone. Quickly snatching it out of her reach she withdrew her hand as if he were going to bite her.

"Mark please take me home, please he's going to hurt them."

"The hell he is" Mark growled Strut was his case. Mark was going to do more than hurt that son of a bitch if he as much laid a hand on his girls. Mark started his massive custom built truck and peeled out onto the highway.

The scenery passed in front of Cynthia's window at over 100 miles per hour. "My turn is a block away." She said swiftly making sure he did not pass her small street like he did before. Mark pulled in to her drive and got out before she could even hope to stop him. He walked around and swung her door open and stuck his hand out palm up. Cynthia had no idea what he wanted.

"Come on I overshot your driveway I don't need you hitting the ground it ain't leveled. Cynthia looked down pass Mark's hand and saw what he was talking about. Getting up into the truck even with the running board was hard now the running board was at least two feet from where she would have landed in the grass. She took his hand and he helped her out and on to solid ground. Mark turns ON Cynthia. "Right now all he wants to see is you. If I go in there with you he's liable to snap and do something he'll regret. You go on in there but slip the lock so it can't lock like we used to when we'd let each other in the house after our parents went to bed. Do you remember how?" Cynthia nervously nods her consent.

Cynthia walks around to the other side of the house to make it look as if Mark dropped her off down the street. She puts her key in the door and it is instantly swung open. "I told you I was coming I could not leave you and the girls."

"Where your boyfriend, he sounded real brave on the phone."

"He's not my boyfriend. Where are the girls?"

Josh advanced on her before she could duck he backhanded her "Damnit woman, don't lie to me your brother told me how's that big jackass is the father of them girls. I'll teach you." Josh yells, he grabs her wrist and slings her in to the bookcase.

Pain spread through Cynthia's body as she hit the bookcase trying to get to her feet and dodge falling books. "Where are the Girls?" She screamed

"Why you trying to turn them against me? I love you Cynthia and I love them too." Josh walks over he bends down and takes her chin between his fingers. Examining her damaged lip where she had made him hit her. "I'm sorry darlin."

Cynthia hated when Josh called her darlin there was only one person on this planet that she liked to call her that and that person was Mark. "Don't call me that just tell me where my kids are."

Josh grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. "I love you" He punched her "I love you don't you know that" those girls are mine and you are mine, I love you. He lets go of her hair and starts beating on her with both fist crying and screaming his love for her and "their" kids. Cynthia tried to protect herself by scrunching in as tight into the corner as she could. She knew she was starting to lose consciousness when Josh's screaming sounded far away then all went black.

Josh was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He swings around to tell one of his bastered step children to mind their own business and is punched in the face so hard he doubles backwards and lands on the floor near Cynthia.

Josh is stunned as he shakes his head to clear it he noticed the rather large man standing in front of him glowering down at him. "Stay down boy It's safer down there. Now, I'm gonna ask you once. Where the hell are those girls?" Mark asked. He'd had to brake the lock to get in Cynthia had accidentally let it close before he got to the door. When he'd heard her screaming he'd wanted to knock the thing down and kill this sorry son of bitch that now sat at his feet.

Josh Just stared at the man. Josh jumped to his feet. "That's none of your damn business. Hey out of here before I have you aress… "

"Wrong" _Wham_ "Answer" _Wham_ Mark punched Josh again this time giving him a one two combination as he spoke.

Even with his secret of immortality this shit was hurting something awful. Josh backed out of the big man's reach. "OK" Josh says a little breathless from the shots to the gut he had just received. "Their---in---the cellar—just---through there" Josh pointed with one hand to the kitchen whilst he continued to hold his painful ribs.

Mark called Hudson as he walked toward the cellar door. "Yeah I'm in the Strut House get your boys over here if I bring him in he'll never make it to prison." Hudson assured Mark that his men were on their way. Mark reached the cellar door it was locked from the inside.

Strut looked over at an unconscious Cynthia he reached inside his back pocket and slowly stood bracing himself against the wall. Now in a standing position he looks at the guy trying to talk his stupid step daughters out of the basement. This guy was a Hero and in Struts book on the matter Heroes died young messing with him. He Josh Strut he was immortal and he had lots more class than this roughneck and more smarts. He looked down his pain leaving at a unnaturally rapid rate. He was almost 100. He closes his eyes and can feel his power rising within. "All Better" he says to himself out loud.

Josh walks toward the kitchen Mark turns around hearing movement. They glare at each other Josh stops his forward movement and starts backing up away from an advancing Mark. "You're gonna stop popping on her that's number one. Two, you're gonna sit down and we are going to wait for your escort."

"I will do no such thing you see you come any closer to me and I'll" Mark was now standing right in front of him. Josh was not going to let this man intimidate him. "Get out of my face. I don't like people in my face." Josh backed up a little too far and fell over Cynthia he lands in a sitting position on the other side of her nearest to the wall she moaned gaining both men's attention. Josh reaches for Cynthia's hair. He looks up at Mark who is staring at his hand as it hovers over her hair. "You made me do this to her" Josh says as he bends his head. The basement door cracked a slight crack and Mark turned around to see if the girls would come out of the basement.

In that split second Josh whipped out an ugly looking switchblade and held it near Cynthia's neck Mark turned around as he heard the thing open. Mark quickly put on his unaffected facial expression. Inside he swallowed the lump of fear he felt for Cynthia. Mark tore his eyes off the weapon to look Josh in the eyes. He spoke with a calm he surly didn't feel but this was one of the things he'd have to account to his years in front of the WWE. "Put the weapon down Strut. This has nothing to do with her. You knew you'd get caught sooner or later. No one man can do the crap you have done and threaten all the people you have threatened and expect to get away Scott-free don't add to your already long list of stuff."

Josh looked into the man's eyes he wanted to see fear he wanted the guy to leave he wanted the big man to at least quiver a little. This guy was a freaking stone face no expression at all. "You forget something I can't just kill her I have to put the blame on someone else."

Mark did back away a little. He used a move he had learned from Hudson years after he left The Texas rangers. To Strut it looked like Mark was pulling up his pants Mark quickly held Strut at gunpoint. "Josh put the blade down." Mark was prepared to shoot Strut right between the eyes if he breathed wrong holding that blade.

Josh now faced a calm looking man holding a very deadly weapon to his forehead. Though Josh would not die from the shot it would take longer to recover. Gunshot wounds hurt a hell of lot worst when they healed well he really didn't heal per say his tissue just recollected it's self and whatever was missing reappeared. Another immortal he knew had almost gone crazy because of the pain. Josh didn't want to have to disappear and claim another identity. He lowered the blade away from Cynthia and laid it on the floor with a sigh. This was as close as he would ever get to family life. The man that took him in loved him like a son that man's friendship with Cynthia's father had loads to do with his marriage how much he would never know, but he would keep his wife and little family he couldn't have kids of his own so this was as close as he would ever get and he intended to keep it. "You mind pointing that thing someplace else I put the knife down I'm no threat to you. You right I don't need another false charge against me."

"Nice one you think I'm a fool or something" Mark takes the knife and folds it up with one hand as he continues to point at Josh. "Stand up slowly I don't want you getting no more stupid ideas."

"I am innocent, you know it looks worst on paper than it really is I mean..."

"Save it, you're just a name to me boy. I do believe you're guilty as sin and you ain't exactly proved by your actions that you are no better than that paper says you are. Now walk over there and sit on that couch."

Josh continues to stare Mark in the Eyes as he walks over to the couch and takes his seat. He looks over at Cynthia who has just moaned again. He sighs lowering his head. He had to think of a good way to get away. If he ran this guy would shoot him. If he stayed he'd have to take longer going through the system looking for the perfect low life to pay off to get him free and cleared. It was too late he'd have to pay his way out. "I don't know how much my word is worth too you I can imagine not much but it's all I have I won't hurt her again I promise. It's just I know who you are. You show up and surly you can understand I'm a little off when it comes to my little family and then she disrespects me I thought she had left me again. I had to put her in her place. It was nothing personal."

Mark was still holding his weapon and he wanted so much to just blow this asshole's brains all over the couch but those girls were peeping out the basement door. He took great relief in the fact that they had got away from him. He was the father of two girls in their late teens. "Your word don't mean shit to me Strut. But you hurt her again and I get wind of it I promise I'll hunt you down and end your existence. You better believe me, when I tell you I'll make good on that promise if need be."

Josh jumped to his feet Mark stanced weapon ready there was a knock at the door and in walks Dan.

Dan walks in and takes in the whole room Vikki comes in behind him she walks over to Mark and pushes his arms down. The gun is now pointed at the floor. Dan moves over to Cynthia Mark re-hoisters his weapon and moved over blocking Dan. "I'll handle her you just get Strut out of here." Mark bends down and gently picks Cynthia up she opens her eyes meeting his gaze he sets her down on the loveseat. Mark crouches down in front of her. "Are you ok do you need med attention?"

Cynthia watched as the man and woman from the parking lot walked Strut out in hand-cuffs reading him his rights. She gazed back at Mark. "No, I'm sorry I tried to slip the lock but he closed it before I could grab the catch. The door is still standing how did you get in?"

"I owe you a lock"

"If any one owes anyone it's me, and I owe you my life. He's never been quite that drunk."

Hudson walked in "Mark I have something for you. I know that Victoria may have told you that you don't have a job but that's not true. Vince called he says he wants you in Detroit and since we have wrapped Strut and all but fed him to the Feds we're done." Hudson didn't do long speeches and he was ready to just hand Mark the new contract it was a annual bonus and a higher position covering three new states that had accepted NIA as a government cover for the Government Company that Hudson ran his only boss being the President of the United States. "You still work for me or not?"

"Yeah, like you always say our mission is larger than all of us. If I quit that don't stop cops from going bad." Hudson showing no outward expression handed the contract to Mark and told him to look it over and hand it in at the next meeting.

"You're wife maybe out and mad right now so if I were you I'd get home before she gets released I paid her bail. He says over his shoulder as he walks back out of the house. Once outside he lets go a sigh of relief. His son still wanted to work under him.

As Mark stood replaying what Hudson had just said. Cynthia looks away he leads her gaze back to his with his finger under her chin. "Cindy you know what he is talking about?"

"I think it would make more sense if Hudson told you." She says "Beside I don't know her." Cynthia smiled at him and pointed outside where Hudson was getting into his vehicle. She didn't want to say what she felt because she didn't want jealously to cloud her version of the truth Hudson would tell it like it was she had not been in the room when Sara turned him away. The thought of his own wife turning her back when he needed her the most infuriated Cynthia to no ends. She had pushed Mark away script or no script she did not go after him therefore she did not deserve him. But at the very least she did not turn her back on him when the end result could mean his demise.


	11. Revealing Trinity Truth

**Chapter 11: Revealing Trinity Truth**

"Be right back." Mark said as he jogged out too Hudson's SUT. Cynthia knew something and was not talking on it. He hoped Hudson would tell him. Mark leaned in the driver window resting his weight on his forearm on the door. "You mind on telling me how Sara got put in Jail."

A monotone "Get in" was all Hudson said he'd returned his sunglasses over his way to expressive eyes. Mark rose off the SUT and walked around it. Hudson popped the locks. Mark got in Hudson started the large vehicle Mark strapped in.

"You know I drove my truck here and I plan on getting it back." Mark said as Hudson nodded and drove to a local tavern. Hudson had said nothing and they were now in front of a place called EZP's Bar-N-Grill. Hudson got out of the vehicle and waited for Mark to do the same. They walk into the establishment. It's not a bar at all it's one of Hudson's offices. At night it probably did rather well as a bar but in the day time it was a good cover. Mark could see where the tables rose out of the floor and the windows were covered so outsiders would not see in but insiders could see clearly out.

Hudson disappeared in the back and returned pushed a button on the wall and a Bar and barstools slowly rose out of the floor panels. "Have a seat." Hudson sits across from Mark and a young Afro-American male with braids in his hair and a flashy hip-hop look walks to the table and takes their orders, also giving Hudson his messages on little pieces of paper. "ZpeaceO this is Mark when he is in town he will be in my office. Mark this is your assistant providing that you sign your contract. I can't legally or physically run 20 states by myself you will be my second commander."

"Hey you look familiar but it can't be. The guy I'm thinking about don't have a full beard. Has any one ever told you look like a wrestler named The Undertaker?"

"I don't watch much wrestling." Mark said trying to keep this kid on the job and out of his face. He was here to find out what got Sara in jail and why Hudson had to bail her out.

"Yeah sure I'll get those beers now."

Hudson sat back in his seat. He did not know how to tell Mark about Sara he was already on thin ice with Mark now. "Mark I don't plan on dealing directly with Sara for now. I'm gonna tell you Sara is pissed at me."

"Why , What you do?" Mark raised his tone a little.

"Long story short, I threatened her she tried to have me detained and my status proved her story a lie. She got furious with one of the Police officers and assaulted him he arrested her and I talked him out of pressing charges on her and the booking did not happen. I explained who I was and why she was emotional and the officer released her she went her way and I went mine she caught a cab back toward the hotel. I thought I'd tell my side now what you do with the information is your business."

"Question, why'd you threaten my wife?" ZPeacO walked up and gave then their drinks. After the younger man left the table Mark leaned over the Bar "SO you gonna answer me or what?"

Hudson let out a low whistle. As he leaned back. "I went to your Hotel room to collect Sara for the trinity since I didn't have the code I ran the stairs. I'm not in as good of shape as I thought. I beat on her door and when she came to the Door howling at me I waved off her rant I had to …." Hudson cleared his throat. "She tried to slam the door in my face and the words left my mouth before I could rein then back in. I don't remember what I said but she jumped back and then gave me my walking papers luckily for me she gave me this" Hudson pulls Mark's address book out of his pocket. "To let you know I only used the address to gain access to Cynthia and Jeff. There was no way I was calling anyone called Bam-Bam anything."

"SO you just went to my hotel for the address book you said that people that love me made it possible for me to be sitting here right now. Why didn't you ask Sara pissed or not she loves me? She should have been your first choice?" Mark's anger rose with each word.

Hudson was grateful for his sunglasses he could control his face all accept his eyes. He drunk his beer buying time it was not his place to put a cloud of doubt in his own son's mind about the woman he married. Sara has lied to his face and he would not pass on another deception. What to say to a man who had once believe anything you said and now would think anything you said apart. Omission would not work he'd tried that boat and it almost cost him his son's life if it were not for him deceiving Mark in the first place he would not have needed a trinity.

Mark was now getting anxious Hudson just sat there not saying a word. It was making Mark nervous the thoughts that ran through is mind were beginning to nip at him. _**Strrrrrike Three you're out Sara doesn't love you.**_ Mark's mind teased. "Andrew If you never tell me another truth again please tell me the truth now."

Andrew Hudson Callaway looked his son in the eye. Suddenly the place exploded with sound bells and sirens and flashing lights. ZpeaceO dashes to the front of the place and looks back at Hudson. "It's the broad who tried slapping you at the police station you want me to leave her out there?"

Hudson rose now Sara was following him around to his work place she had no idea Mark was here and that is what he was counting on. "Ask her what she wants. Don't let her in here with a weapon." The kid did as he was told. Hudson looked Mark in the eye once more "GO in the back She doesn't know you here she trailing me for some reason she's been doing that since I left your place." Mark got up and walked into the back room he noticed that he could see Hudson and Hudson couldn't see him via the mirror backing of the bar. Sara was let in. Mark flipped the switch hoping it was like the ones in the police stations he now could see and hear what went on in the other room.

Sara came barreling in ZP on her heels she stops fast and whips around "Look buddy you got what you wanted off me now back off."

Hudson dismissed ZP the kid walks back in the room where Mark is standing. Mark holds up a hand for the kid to remain quiet.

Hudson rose from his seat. "We must stop meeting like this. You can't follow me around it's against the law. Plus it's dangerous."

"Where is Mark I don't know how you got that cop to Arrest me but I'll get you back for threatening me and calling me a liar you are no one to talk every damn word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. I know your secret and I'm gonna tell Mark. I saw you walking around the hotel messing with those Hardys."

"Look I apologized I'm done with it." Hudson collected his papers off the counter. Anyway why would you want to tell Mark my secret? Don't you think that would hurt him more than me?

Sara shrugged "that's not the point If I tell him your secret he'll never talk to you again in your lifetime. That part will hurt you or do you even give a damn?"

"I have a question since we're telling secrets. You have any thing to hide? Like why you lie to my face when I asked you one simple question. You were my ace in the hole or so I thought. I thank you for the book it was the very least you could have done."

Sara follows Hudson he'd walked away from her for the last time he was always so cool and collected. She'd shake his rigid facade and rip him a new one.

Hudson was coming back toward her he moved back in front of the mirror adjusting his hat and coat. "You said I was your ace in the whole why?"

Hudson turned around even with the sunglasses in place Sara could see she'd pinched a nerve. "You're not that stupid. You know very well why I would make such an assumption you is his wife. For Christ sake think woman. I needed someone that loved him and you for whatever fucking reason could not deliver. I also know another secret of yours and I will keep it to myself cause if it's true you're done."

Sara was about to egg Hudson on to find out what he thought he knew but she stopped dead in mid thought. Earlier at the hotel Hudson had said it was life or death. Mark wasn't with him. "Where is Markus?" She knew she didn't love him like he loved her but he was her husband and her friend.

Mark walked out of the back down the hall and said nothing as he walked out the front-door. Hudson wasn't going to tell him he was going to let Sara hang herself. Mark wasn't mad as he should be in a way he kind of figured as much, when she wasn't there in the trinity. Hudson had asked her and she turned her back on him. It didn't matter how she said it. It wasn't how any woman said anything it was what action took place afterwards.

After the shock wore off Sara Stormed up to Hudson poised to swing on him he glared at her removing the sunglasses. "Don't try you'll fail. I got you off the hook with the police once today it will never happen again. If you strike me I will use status and have your ass behind bars before you can think of another way to hurt my son. I know that boy of yours ain't his." Her shocked expression gave him his answer.

"Wait one minute did you say son? That's the secret you told off on yourself I was bluffing. But thanks this is waaay worst." She grins wickedly. She was off the hook all she had to do was tell Mark her suspicion was right. And she could sit back and watch the fur fly as he ripped Hudson a new one. But Hudson could do the same if she didn't tell Mark before Hudson could tell him about their son Luke. "Question, how did you know about Luke?"

"Let's just say that the trinity revealed a lot of things for a lot of people. Now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Mark I'm his ride." Hudson took a long drink from his beer and walked out of the bar.

Sara ran out of the bar and caught up to Mark before Hudson could get to him. Mark , "Mark listen there's something I-I have to tell you. Mark are you listening to me? Markus stop walking off what are you going to walk back to Texas" Hudson had got in his SUT he drove up along side Mark and popped the lock. Sara wanted to say it somewhere like in their hotel room not here not now but shit Mark was about to get in that truck and Hudson was going to squish her like a little bug. _Not on my watch_ Sara thought. Mark reached for the door handle. Sara grabbed his shirt jerking his hand away from it. And before she can think of a tactful way to say it it's out of her mouth. "Mark Hudson's you father."

Mark knew but to see the gleam of triumph in her eyes as she said it and looked at Hudson in that I've one upped you look Mark was kinda glad he found out before Sara told him. If this was how she was going to tell him. Mark grabbed the truck handle to Hudson's truck and pulled himself inside he then turns around to face a very confused Sara. "Thanks, now go home Sara.

"You mean back to the hotel. Mark did you hear what I said I'll give you a ride you don't have to ride with him." Sara was not going to allow Hudson to ruin her with Mark. She had no idea what Mark knew from standing back in that back room.

"Sara Go home I knew who Hudson was and I'm going to get my truck back, and then I'm going to Detroit, you are going home. Give Hannah the week off and stay home with Luke. I think it would be best if you didn't travel with me for right now."

Sara was now livid no one told her what to do she had not got to were she was letting people tell her what to do. "Excuse you, Now you listen to me Callaway you are coming back to the hotel and we are going to talk this crappy day through."

Mark turn toward Hudson who is rolling his eyes "I thought we were going to get my truck." Before Sara could say another word Hudson put his foot to the floor and peeled away in his vehicle.

ZP ran and got in his car following Hudson and Sara did the same. Hudson soon picked up on the fact that two cars were following him he swung the large vehicle into the middle of the road blocking traffic on both lanes and watched as Zp and Sara stopped. Hudson exits the SUT walking to meet up with ZP and find out why this boy was following him.

ZP gets out of his car walking toward Hudson. "Before you two towers try and pound me into the ground I got to say this, Strut Is out."

That brought Hudson up short. "What the hell did you say? How? Where the hell is he now? How the hell he get away that damn fast"

"He got to the Prescient and now his record and his file has disappeared so Ferrelli had to release him."

"How did he get his hands on his file so quickly?"

"Evidently he has friends in high places. I ain't got the whole story but I'll keep my ear to the ground."

Hudson had to tell Mark it wasn't over. Sara got out of her car and stormed up to Hudson. ZP grabbed for her not knowing what was on her mind. Sara tried to wrench away from him but was unsuccessful they tussled around. Mark got out of the truck trying to find out what was going on.

"Get off me you asshole" Sara growled and slapped ZP. He let go of her.

"Shit, this ain't in my job description." Said ZP rubbing his face where Sara had let him have it. "Now I'd be mean if I slapped your Ass back but I don't hit womaen."

Hudson pointed toward ZP "You go back to the place. Now for you Sara I think it would behoove you to get back in that little car of yours and go back to the hotel. Things are about to hit the proverbial fan." He turns toward Mark this was the difficult part He saw how Mark acted around Cynthia and this was about to get real sticky real quick. "Mark Your back on the Strut Case he bought himself out."

Mark couldn't believe "What! Damnit we just had him. Les go this can't be good for them." Mark does an about-face and walks back to the SUT Hudson on his heels going for the drivers side.

ZP goes to his car whips his small Jaguar 180 degrees around and heads back to the Bar. Sara watches him and walks toward the SUT. She taps on Mark's window the window powers down. Her and Mark gazes lock . Where are you going? This chat ain't over." she asks Mark her tone angry.

Mark had, had just about enough of Sara for one day and was getting pissed at her. "Look Sara, I'll talk to you later for right now I'm working and I don't need you following me around. Shit when I did need you, ya turned your fucking back on me so go home Sara or just leave."

Sara lowered her gaze Mark's comment hurt and he knew it. She went to her car she was going home.

Meanwhile at the bar Josh Strut rambled through the small office looking for Hudson's original files on him. His contact at the prescient said if Hudson was working with hard-copy files he would not be able to file the reports if they did not exist. Strut had to find those files and destroy them. He heard the keys turning in the door as a last ditch effort he hid under the desk.

ZP enters the hall of the Bar he needed answers and he needed them now. He moves into his side office next door to Hudson's office. He hears something not knowing what to expect he retrieves his 9mm berretta from his top desk drawer. It was given to him by Hudson. Though ZP was a first year Agent he was one hell of a marksman. Moving out of his office with his back to the wall he moves slowly toward Hudson's office. He tugs on the door it's locked. Hmm that's odd Hudson trusted him and knew he was coming back here. Hearing the sound of movement sent ZP on the move. He kicked the door in it slams against the wall and swings back closed. He looks around the office. "Come out come out wherever you are." As ZP was about to turn and leave thinking he was working too hard the sight of green catches his eye under the rim of the large maple desk. "Ok buddy I advise you to come out from under there with you hands up or I'm coming in after you."

Strut was unarmed but he knew if the kid was calling him out that the kid was armed. "OK, don't shoot me or anything, I'm coming out see, here are my hands. I'm no threat to you." Strut speaks in a calming tone, as he turns around facing the kid. He was right the kid had a weapon. "Why don't we talk you know I'm unarmed, what gave me away?"

"That fucked up green jacket. Sit yo dumb ass down." The door opens behind ZP he whips around gun trained. He is now face to face with Timothy Price. He backs away this was another legend of the game. Timothy Price was known for his fast skills with weapons his and Mark's scores in the Business was the same 100. "So you're the traitor. The inside man, the one that's fucking up and making Hudson crazy. You're the one that helped Strut ain't you?"

"Are you finished now? If I answer your questions I'll have to terminate your life."

ZP knew he had one shot he hoped it was the right thing to do in this situation. His left hand was in his pocket his other hand still on the trigger. "Don't answer it ain't none of my business." With that said ZP shot Timothy in the chest. Timothy slowly looks down at his shirt that is now spilling his blood he then falls to the floor. As ZP is about to turn he suddenly feels a prick in his shoulder he turns around to see Strut holding a hypodermic needle. ZP can feel the floor coming up to meet him. He fires at Strut and gets him in the arm. But the last thing ZP sees is Strut smiling at him. Had he missed if so this was bad.

Strut watched as the kid hit the floor he bent down and whispered. "Good night, sweet Prince." The bullet hurt like a bitch but he would recover now all he had to do was find those files. Timothy was his friend but this was business. Strut walked over to Timothy's body and removed his wallet took what cash he had and left the room. If the papers were here they wouldn't be for long. Strut walked into the kitchen area he turns on the gas. The phone rings he gets nervous and rips it out of the wall. He walks through the place turning on lights as if the place is about to open. He opens the doors and starts letting in regular customers. If this place was going up it would go up with a bang.

Josh Strut Now stands just outside the place it is filling with people. All of them suspects to the murder of an government Agent and a dear friend of his.

Inside the office ZP tries to pull himself up he smells gas and hears the crowd coming in he yells for help. He can't move whatever that was in that needle had rendered him immobile. A happy Victoria walks past the office door heading to the ladies room. She and Dan Rodriguez had a meeting at this bar. She heard what sounded like a cry for help. Hearing it again she stops thinking Hudson had hurt himself or something, she comes in to his office. The sight that met her eyes sent her into action. She ran to ZP and tried to lift him he was breathing and visually responsive. But he said he couldn't move. She dials Dan's cell telling him to come and help her in Hudson's office.

Dan walks in and sees, Timothy Price face up eyes wide and seeing nothing. "OK big guy lets get you out of here. Vikki go close down this place if he was left here something's going down and that last time I saw Timothy Price or heard him needing help the place exploded."

"Shit that's why I verbally torn Mark a new one he was sent here to check out what happened this has old business written all over it. OK I'll be right back you get him to the car. I'll meet you in ten Minutes tops. If I'm not at the car in ten minutes call Hudson and get the hell out of here." Vikki rushes out of the office flicking out lights and telling people there was no bartender tonight and that they should leave. People were ignoring her that pissed her off. She jumped up on the bar and fired her weapon in to the air. "Get the fuck out or I'm going postal." She screams. The crowed runs for the exits trampling each other.

Back in the office Dan lifts ZP and carries him out the back door. Vikki meets up with Dan and helps get ZP in the backseat. As they drive off for the hospital. Strut walks away from the bar a smile lights his face as he gets in his car about three hundred feet away and pushes a button on his remote control and blows the Bar in to millions of little pieces of rubble. "Goodnight Sweet Prince" he says as he drives away he'd have to find a hiding place for awhile and he knew just where no one would expect him to go, home.

As Hudson pulled up to the Strut house Mark jumps out and runs to the front door beating on it.

"Cynthia open up I wanna talk," Mark yells as he beats on the door. It opens Mark's senses go on alert the hairs at his nape are standing on edge. He swiftly ducks away from the door frame moving into the house kicking the door shut with his foot. As he reaches the den off to the side of the atrium he puts his gun away and walks in Cynthia and her girls are asleep on the sofa. He just stands there in awe of his girls he looked at the young lady nearest to the door her blonde hair just as light as Cynthia's the other young lady that lay close to Cynthia on the other side of the room had his natural hair color a deep reddish-brown. He walked over to Cynthia and lightly shook her shoulder he hated to be the bearer of bad new but he had to warn her that Strut may be heading back this way.

Cynthia was exhausted Strut was in Jail at least for the night she could sleep in peace she had not slept in her bedroom in years she would always find a reason to work down here in her den and conveniently fall asleep. She loved her den The only people that were welcomed in here was her girls. Suddenly she smells Mark's cologne it was masculine and clean her eyes popped open and there he was standing over her shaking her she grabbed his hand and watched the shock on his face. It was there and gone in seconds but she'd seen it. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Mark watches as she grabbed his hand and then quickly let go. On contact an old flame lit inside him and he shook it this was not the time.

"Sure" she got up he stood back and glanced around the room as she led him in to the living room. "How'd you get in?" Cynthia yarns still feeling groggy. She stretched and then went to the kitchen asking him did he want something to drink he said a soda since he was still on duty. She stopped at the fridge hand hovering over the can of soda. Did he say he was still on duty?

Mark walks into the kitchen and closes the door he leans against the stove waiting for her to question his remark. Cynthia was swift when it came to subtlety especially his.

"Mark why are you still on duty I'm assuming here that your talking about Hudson and not the WWE."

"You'd be assuming right Strut has gotten himself released. Via this" Mark does the money sign with his fingers.

The can slipped from her fingers and hits the floor busting. She barely heard it fall. Strut was out he didn't break out so they had to build another case on him, or find the original case but knowing Strut the original was probably long gone. "I can't be here" she says walking past him into the den. Hudson stood in the front door. She ran to him "Why the fuck can't you keep him." she yells. She then covers her mouth as if she where a little girl that said a bad word. "I can't stay here I can't I tried but this is crazy. Excuse me" she marches into her den minutes later her and the girls walk out the front door the young blonde girl leading the way.

Mark follows her Hudson searches the house he needed proof, a listing or something to tie Strut back to his previous charges. Strut had wiped his charges from Federal computers. Whatever he was he was a pro at it. In this instance he really hated local cops. This crap had policemen's code of silence written all over it. No one would give them a break if it made tomorrow Christmas.

Outside Mark puts on his sunglasses and takes two long strides and catches up with Cynthia as she fumbles with her car keys. She tried four keys before she got the right one. She opens the door Mark closes it. "You can't drive like this. I'll take you someplace safe until we can get him back behind bars." Mark knew she was afraid. But he could not in good conscious let her break and drive off in the emotional state she was in. She was shaking, her face was pale, her gaze darting everywhere looking for Strut. She'd thought it was over and now it had just began again. She'd never even make it across town. "Give me the keys Cindy." She handed them over and withdrew her hand hugging herself Mark hooks the keys to his and heads back to his truck.

Cynthia and the girls follow him and get in. Hudson comes to his window. "Head back to the Bar take the back entrance,and wait for me there If ZP has anything he's not telling me right now. I've been trying to call him but all I keep getting is his damn answering machine. He's probably got those damn head phones in his ears. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him." Hudson stands back and taps the truck letting Mark know he was finished and clear of the truck. Mark swung the truck out on to the street and raced down the road towards the bar.


	12. Reclaiming Family

**Chapter 12: Reclaiming Family**

Across town Strut races to his home. He parks behind the house and walks around to the front door. A van pulls up behind him and he smiles. This was his second chance to make everything right. The agent he killed in the fire had no time to warn anyone he was out. Timothy Price was getting soft and dumb in his old age anyway. "Daddy's home" he says as he crosses the atrium into Cynthia's den. "Oh Cynthia, Angelique, Angel dear come on out, I'm cleared and free I come to take you guys out to celebrate." He walks through the house calling their names again and searching in places they liked to hide.

Ann Lee walks down the stairs. "Josh there is no one here."

Josh starts shaking with rage, screaming. "Don't tell me that there is no one here. Ann I want them found and I want them found now." he slings a candy dish at her missing her head by mere inches. He'd bought this crap to make Cynthia and the girls happy but they weren't here anymore. He started trashing the place turning over tables, chairs, breaking dishes, this was his crap he'd do to it what he wanted, and then he ran into Cynthia's den and flipped her maple desk over with her computer on it the computer caught fire. For a few minutes he just watched it burn he then puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher breathing hard with a wild look in his eyes he whispers "Till death do us part, not till you run away from me. If I can't have you no one will."

Bobby had only seen Strut like this once and he knew what to expect. "I'll help you find her Josh, Ann has quit she said she's not paid enough to deal with you anymore. Strut you have to stop throwing stuff at people you're going to have it so every time you want a favor you'll have to start all over is that what you want?"

"I want what is mine. I want Cynthia here now. Can you deliver?" Josh roared.

"I can, and you know I can, so what are you going to do now are you going to sit here and sulk or are you going to reclaim your family? Are you going move up through the ranks so you can one day be on top above the law? Josh, if you quit now Timothy died for nothing."

"Shut up, I don't need you to tell me that. I have work to do, and a family to get back. Where is Ann I'll need her?"

"She out in the van." Bobby says walking around the room setting things upright. He worked for Strut and he'd ride Strut's coattails till something better paying came alone. He liked his job It was simple tell families to pay him or die and kill them anyway with little or no risk of Jail time. Local police work was fun once you were in you were safe If you knew who to serve. In Bobby's case it was Strut.

Strut left Bobby to clean up yet another mess. He saw Ann in the window she feared no one but him. She knew no poison she made would kill him that scared her. She'd even stabbed him in the chest and he'd leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. She stabbed him again and again and a fourth time and he still stood there smiling at her. "You know I can't let you leave. Don't make me kill you. I like you but I won't risk you leaving and telling people my secret no one is worth that." Strut smiles and strokes her face. "Say you'll work for me for as long as you live you'll serve me only." He pulls her hair hard jerking her head back exposing her neck he puts a switchblade to her throat. "Say it or I will end your existence."

"I will serve you and only you" She said around the lump of fear in her throat. He let her hair go and she looked at him. He was losing his mind. Ann knew she could never leave or he would kill her she made poison and killed people but she knew he did not really need her he just liked having her around. She'd got wrapped up with Timothy Price and now he was dead. Ann was now stuck serving him going to the police was a joke. She would do the only thing she was trained to do she'd serve Strut and get paid and live for as long as she could. You didn't run from Strut no matter who you were once in and once you found out his secret you were his for life. She kind of felt sorry for his wife Cynthia she did not even know his secret but her and those girls where his.

Their gazes met and he knew she spoke the truth. Strut walks away from the van and gets in his stolen car, driving away. He turns on the radio he liked opera but this was not his favorite one. He'd dreamed of the woman he'd saw on television have her hit her highest note and then he'd strangle her as the music died so would she. A chill ran up his spine he needed to focus he needed his pills. He pops two Prozac's and shakes his head violently swallowing them with no water. He presses autodial and calls his wife. on her cell phone. "Coming sweetie your dear husband is coming for you."

Across town Mark turns the corner and slams on the breaks at the sight where the Bar had once been. Now there was a deep crater with smoke billowing out of it. "Stay here, lock the doors." Mark gets out and pulls his cell phone calling Hudson "I think your Boy Strut has visited your Bar. Or what is left of it. Which ain't much" Mark could hear squealing tires on Hudson's end.

"I'm on my way I was going to check if there any old files that I could build his case on. We're really gonna need someone else's files if it's as bad as you say. I had hard copies in my office Wall safe could they have surv8ived?"

"Not unless they were fire proof and invisible I'm 20 feet away and I can still smell the explosives. This place is a hole in the ground literally. Where was that kid headed?"

"Oh shit, Hold on" Hudson clicked over and called ZP, Vikki answered his phone, and told him that ZP was in the hospital getting his system cleansed of toxins that he was injected with. "Take him to my place if he is released tonight. Strut is stepping up the game. I don't need anymore surprises. You know technically we can't interfere the files are gone, but if we could get that kid back. I'd leave Strut alone at least until the government built another case on him."

"Will do sir" Vikki says, as she hangs up her phone. She watched Rodriguez pace back and forth he cared about people no matter who they were. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out to calm herself she walks along side Dan and pats his hand saying that everything will be fine. She just hoped she wasn't lying.

Back at the sight where the bar once stood Mark walked back to the truck. Hudson had told him to take the girl back to his house. AS Mark got to the truck Cynthia got out of the vehicle and walked toward the hole. Mark followed her. And grabbed her wrist asking her where the hell she was going. His tirade was stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong telling her no one was hurt. That's when the unshed tears burst through she hands Mark her cell phone and walks closer to the hole. Mark put the phone to his ear and Josh was still talking. He quickly closes the phone and follows Cynthia.

AS Mark walked behind Cynthia she spoke looking over into the hole. Her brother was a royal pain in the ass but he was her problem now he was dead because of her. "I always suspected that Strut would hurt Tim if he screwed up but never thought Timothy would be killed by his best friend. Timothy used to want to be like Josh. I'm sorry Timothy we had many fights but I never wanted you dead. I have to return Josh is feeding on this city he's pissed he'll continue to hunt as he put it, until I go home."

Mark couldn't let her go back, Strut was dangerous. "You and the girls can go to Hudson's place until you can find another place."

A sports car sped right for them Mark took her with him as they jumped away from the hole into the grass He landed on top of her shielding her away from danger. "Are, you Ok?" Mark asks getting to his feet.

He turned around and was hit in the face with a fist. Mark turned his head back and found the man who had tried to just run him over and had just hit him. Josh stood face to chest with Mark, Mark grabbed Josh up by the throat. And if it where not for the fact Josh could not die by such means he would have been dead by now. Mark was choking him. He slumped in Mark's chokehold. Mark choke slammed Josh headfirst into the gravel, and kicked him. Josh lay still healing himself. Mark and Cynthia headed towards the truck. As they got in the truck the one that was younger asked the stranger with the full beard did he watch wrestling? Mark knew which child this was this had to be Angel she was inquisitive and watched WWE faithfully Lucky for him he'd decided to grow his beard in more to work this job while not in the ring some people recognized him no matter what he did but for some reason he wanted the girls to know him before they found out about his now part time wrestling job. "Not really I work a lot."

Mark pulled away from the site and he saw Josh jump to his feet. He blew a low whistle through his teeth. Josh was gonna be a hard nut to crack Mark knew pro fighters that would not have jumped to their feet as quickly after that beating. What would it take to bring this guy down? He was cunning and for some reason he had money that no cop earned.

Josh watches the vehicle his family was in drive away. It was time to stop toying with this man it was time for his family to return home. Even if he had to reveal his secret he would have his family back. He phoned Ann and instructed her on what to do next. He had other things to do. He called an old friend from long ago. "She left me I can't take this I need you my friend I will pay what you wish just help me."

The voice giggles and says "I have been waiting for your call. Just tell me your plan and I shall do your bidding." Josh would only say part of what he wanted the other part was to come later before he paid. This person was friend but Josh never confused money with friendship. He closes his phone without anther word.

He drives away from the site heading home. Though Mark did not kill him he was still surprisingly a bit sore around the throat. You will leave my wife alone" He shouts at the picture of Cindy he sewed to the center of his shirt. She was his heart. She made him feel normal. He had to get his family back.

Mark drove to Hudson's home. Upon seeing where they had ended up Cynthia asked "what are you doing?"

Mark turns in his seat to look at Cynthia. "I am keeping you safe. Go on in Hudson already told his house staff to be watching out for you guys. You'll be safe here."

Cynthia and the girls got out of the Vehicle. Mark could see that Cynthia was doubtful but this was the only place Mark felt safe leaving her and his girls.

As Cynthia entered the house the locks locked behind her and the girls. Hudson walked into the Main living room to greet them and asked where Mark was. Cynthia said he had just driven off. Saying he'd return later. "I'll be right back make yourselves at home"

Hudson soon left and the house seemed to grow when he did. Cynthia was trying to hold herself together but the longer Strut was out there the longer he would hurt people. Angel and Angelique found a television in the lower den. Cynthia sat in the chair by the front door looking at the girls watch TV. A Mexican woman came and stood in front of her, which startled her.

"Do you wish something to drink?" The woman asked in broken English. "I am Alexandra supper will be served soon." Alex knew why the woman was here and she just wanted her to feel at ease but the woman still looked like the floor was going to eat her. The fear she must be feeling Alex could not even imagine. Alex puttered back into the kitchen.

Cynthia got to her feet and made her way into the hall that the housekeeper had just entered. The telephone rung the housekeeper ran past Cindy and answered the phone. She then hands Cindy the phone. And walks back to the kitchen. Cynthia thinking it is Hudson says "hello" the voice that met her ears almost made her drop the cordless phone.


	13. Complicated Love

**Chapter 13: Complicated Love**

Josh spoke to his wife over the phone in a whisper. "Till death do us Part come home or lots of people are going to die. I found you and I am going to keep you, you are my wife. I need you and the children to come home." His voice shook. "Please Cynthia I don't want to hurt anyone else." He continued to whimper "But I will don't test my love. Come home and all your unfaithfulness will be forgiven. But if you stay none of those people will be able to live long enough to keep you from me. I love you come on home I'll cook and we can be a happy family."

The line went dead. Cynthia clicked over and there was no dial tone. She hung the phone up and gave it a few seconds and still there was no dial tone. She walked into the kitchen to hand Alexandra the phone but when she crossed the threshold a shot rang out outside and instantly Alexandra's head exploded. The once dead phone rung to life in the still quiet of the kitchen Cynthia drops the phone and runs screaming her girls run after their mom out the door.

Josh stood in their path he grabs Cynthia. "Please don't hurt anyone else. I'll do whatever you say."

"All I want you to do is come home and stop cheating on me. I knew you were with him I just did not interfere. I love you Cynthia. Now come on home." Cynthia pulled against him but she could not break his grip. "He's married he doesn't love you like I do no can love you as much as me. Besides you've picked up weight. He's a star you think he really want you hanging around him."

Cynthia had only gained five pounds in the 20 something years she'd known Mark. But he was married, so she probably had no spot in his world. She also did not want Hudson getting hurt trying to contain Josh. Josh was dangerous and she knew if she continued to run he'd kill more people and maybe even her or the girls. She made up her mind. She walked to Josh's rental and got in telling the girls to get in also the oldest Angelique first stared at her like she's lost all sense. Her younger daughter Angel slowly got in to the car holding her legs up to her chin, biting her bottom lip in worried thought. Cynthia loved her girls and she'd married Josh because of threats that she could not ever forgive herself if her dad really did any of the things her dad threatened. Now she was stuck. She also knew that if she did not go with Josh he'd go after Mark and make him a target. "Just let me leave Mark and Hudson a note I'll tell them we are fine now."

"Fine just don't be too long."

Josh had won he would be the victor. He got into the car. "Ok girls buckle up we're going out to dinner we have to celebrate our reunion."

Angelique was the first to say "I'm not hungry just drop me off at the house." Angel, her younger sister tugs on her clothes begging her not to start a fight with Josh. Angelique shrugged her shoulders "whatever"

Meanwhile Cynthia exits the rental and walks back in the house. She really doesn't want to do this but what other choice she has to choose from. The girls were with Josh. She finds a tablet of paper, sits down at the round maple dinner table and begins to write.

**_Dear Mark_**

**_I can't do this anymore I'm glad you are ok and I am glad I told you the truth. I have to return to Josh. I know how that sounds but I dug this hole and I have to deal with it. He killed another person and I could not live with myself if he ever harmed you or Hudson because of me. Mark even though the feeling is not mutual just know I love you always have and always will. Please don't hate me I'm doing this because persuaded or not, I married Josh and I have to live with the ramifications of my own actions. I just hope me going back with him doesn't get me killed. I probably deserve what's happening to me I just wish that this bad karma would leave the girls alone. I'm scared but somehow I started it by lying to you almost 19 years ago and for that I'm sorry._**

_**Good luck with your marriage and goodbye.**_

**_Signed Cynthia_**

Cynthia places the letter on the table and puts down the pen she hears the back door open and the in drawn breath of someone that has just seen the maid. Cynthia starts toward the front door but is suddenly grabbed from behind a hand covers her mouth.. all her panic came back in twofold she starts to kick and swing wildly. The person speaks and she tried to pull away because even though it is not an attacker she can't see this person right now. NO her mind screams as the person turns her around and lifts her chin and she gazes into the green eyes of her only one true love. "Are you ok, what happened, where is Hudson?" Mark asks trying to keep her from bolting on him or running him over. He can somehow sense her turmoil her energy is high and she has not stopped shaking. Every since he came out of limbo he has had this feeling that he is connected to the world around him. How do you tell the man you will always love no matter what he thinks of you that you are leaving without starting another speech about how he can take care of things? Cynthia turned her back to him he turned her back again. When he did he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Mark waited for her to speak but what he heard was not said she said nothing. But he heard what seemed to be her voice in his head. Cynthia had no idea what to say. She ran it over in her head. She did not want to say the wrong thing_. Ok you want to know what's wrong fine here it goes. Though you may not care I still love you and though that love will never be returned I just can't stop myself from loving you. NO I can't say that he'll hate me for sure. But I have to leave before Josh comes in here after me. I have to say something. Cynthia could barely get her words out she fought to look him in the eyes but doing that just made it more difficult. _"Unum Mark, I 'm glad you are safe now and I got to go live my life and I just wanted to leave before you guys got back this stuff won't stop until I'm back with Josh. I made my bed lumpy so I'll just have take my lumps. Goodbye Mark"she breaks eye contact she can hold it together no longer If the girls were not in Josh's car she'd be happy to hide in the Hudson house but they were with Josh and if anybody deserved lumps it sure wasn't the kids it was her and her alone. She moved away from him and out the house got into the Josh's rental without a backwards glance. She couldn't bear to look back. If she did she could not stay in the car with Josh. "Well my sweet shall we celebrate your return?" Cynthia just nodded yes she was silently crying she forced herself to stare out of the window when they turned off Hudson's street. She wanted to curl up and cry but that could not happen. She was doing the right thing she just knew it because it hurt so bad it must be just another part of her punishment. Now who was she going to turn to Timothy could sometimes keep Josh from beating her. That is when Tim got drunk enough forgot he hated his sister. But now her only brother Timothy was dead, her only line of partial defense gone by the hands of a man that was climbing in rank in the police department gaining all the police powers he could want. In other words she was in big trouble she had to start working some out of town accounts at her office and soon.

Mark stood in the living room trying to discern what had just happened had he heard her thoughts and her words had they said different things did she think he did not care? Had she just said she loved him? To think if someone had of said her name in his presence he would have decked them for being funny. He was torn because as quiet as he would like it kept he did care and he did love her. Mark leaned forward on the table and almost slid off when his hand hit the note she had left him. After reading it he felt even more sorry for her she thought this whole ordeal was some kind of cosmic payback instead of what it really was.. She'd been manipulated and abused by her father, her brother, and now she felt stuck in a marriage to a man she feared. Mark folded the letter up and put it in his shirt pocket.. running his hands through his hair he flipped open his cell phone and called the police to remove the Maid or what was left of her. By the time the coroner was done and the crew of crime scene technicians were done Hudson was riding up he walked in and took in the scene moving to Mark he asked what happened thinking the worst he could sense Mark's anger and hurt.

"Has something happened to the girls or Cynthia?"

"Yeah but that's not why they are here" Mark answers pointing to the coroners. Someone shot your maid. Blew her head clean off her body, I suspect it was Josh Strut but the place has been searched and no one seems to know what to do and they are getting on my nerves standing around here with their head stuck up their butts.

Hudson pinches the bridge of his nose trying to easy the growing headache he has been accruing for the past couple hours.

****

**THE END **


End file.
